Ma plus grande histoire
by booyaka87
Summary: Quand un Draco écrivain est en manque d'inspiration qui vient lui en redonner? HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure**: Booyaka87

**Titre**: Ma plus grande histoire

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Harry/Draco

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout a JKR.

**Résumé:** Quad un Draco écrivain est en manque d'inspiration qui vient lui en redonner?

**NdA : **Voilà, une nouvelle fic… elle ne sera pas trop longue, même pas dix chapitre je pense… Nous verrons assez peu de personnage au début. Surtout Draco bien sur, Harry, ça va de soit et Blaise parce que je l'adore. Les autres on les retrouvera plus tard… Je voulais basé l'histoire surtout sur Draco et Harry.

Draco est un écrivain ... enfin un écrivain spéciale vous verrez...

Donc voila… bonne lecture

* * *

**Chap 01 : Retrouvailles…**

(Livre de Draco): _Et tandis qu'il se plongeait un peu plus a chaque coup de rein dans le corps de son amant, il pouvait lire dans les yeux de ce dernier, un plaisir qu'il savait aussi sien. Il aimait posséder son corps et aimer sentir son cœur possédé par lui. C'est dans ces moments, partageant sexe et amour, qu'ils s'échappaient tout deux de se monde pour atteindre un univers que seul eux pouvaient connaître. Un univers qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. _

_Leurs corps en sueurs continuaient de danser la danse sensuelle de l'amour, et il sentit en lui la libération quand il se libéra en fin dans le corps de son amant. Il gémit en criant son nom._

_« Kyle… »_

_Ce dernier lui aussi_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**DING DONG**

Oh, par Merlin ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je commence a en avoir marre ! A chaque fois que je suis sur le point de finir une de mes œuvres, il faut que quelqu'un me dérange, et après je dois tout relire pour me remettre dans l'ambiance. Non sincèrement les gens sont chiants… mais chiants !

Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Enfin disons plutôt que je descends le grand escalier du manoir, traverse le couloir et arrive enfin vers la porte. Que d'exercice pour accueillir quelqu'un chez soi ! J'aurais du vendre le manoir, mais bon, une grande baraque comme ça avec tant de tapisserie rares et chères ça ne se refuse pas. Bien que j'ai tout fais pour la rendre plus confortable. Tapis moelleux, feu dans la cheminée, tableau plus agréable… quoi ? Comment ça on est pas là pour parler de mon intérieur ?

J'ouvre la grande porte en chêne pour tomber face à face avec…

« Blaise ! je dis d'un ton typiquement Malefoyen.

-Salut Draco… moi aussi je suis content de te voir, répondit joyeuse Mr J'emppêche-les-gens-de-travailler-tranquillement-même-quand-je-sais-parfaitement-que-je-risque-de-me-faire-avada-kedavrer !

-Je ne sais pas qui a était assez stupide ou menteur pour te dire que j'étais content de te voir.

-Oui, oui, c'est ça… »

Blaise ignora ma dernière réplique qui ressemblait un peu à un « je t'emmerde » et entra dans le manoir… sans y être invité. Mais où sont passer les bonnes manières ?

« Heureux de voir que tes manière ne se sont pas arrangée depuis la dernière fois, je rétorque.

-La dernière fois, Malefoy, c'était il y a même pas une semaine et puis je ne suis pas là pour te parler de mes manières, aussi déplorables soient-elles.

-Alors que me vaut l' « honneur » de cette visite ?

- Habille toi !

-Blaise, navré que ta vue baisse a ce point mais... je suis habillé.

-Je sais que tu es habillé… ce que je voulais dire c'est que je veux que tu t'habille mieux. Que tu mettes de beaux habits.

-Blaise tous mes habits sont beaux, je réplique, et avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose j'ajoute :

-Bon pourquoi je dois m'habiller superbement ?

-Une soirée…

-Ah… bien… je vais mettre une jolie robe alors.

-Non, pas de robe. Tu t'habilles comme moi. Pantalon, chemise etc… C'est une soirée moldue.

-Oh non ! Blaise tu fais chié. »

………………………………………………………………………………………

Je suis dans le jardin de la maison où a lieu la fête moldue… C'est immense ici. Un jardin gigantesque qui trouve le moyen d'avoir une grande terrasse et une très grande piscine. Piscine ou de fichus gamins se baigne

Comment Blaise m'a emmené là ? C'est une bonne question quand j'aurais la réponse je vous le dirais… Par contre je ne suis pas mécontent d'être là. Le terme fête moldue ne signifie pas que c'est une fête avec plein de moldue, mais une fête ou tout le monde est habillé comme les moldue. Par de robe de sorcier, de chapeau ou autre. Et surtout pas de magie ! Vous me direz que le concept de cette fête est stupide et je vous dirais… oui ! Vous avez entièrement raison.

Mais bon si ça amuse tout ses dégénérés profonds pourquoi leur gâcher ce plaisir ?

Quoi ? Comment ça parce que je suis un Malefoy ?

C'est faux sachez que j'ai bien changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Faut dire, je ne sais pas trop qui n'a pas changé ?

Les Serpentards qui se sont battu du côté de Harry Potter sont devenu amis (enfin la plupart) avec les Gryffondor… Weasley et Granger se sont mariés et ont eut un gamin qui deux mois. Jason, le gamin en question, est invivable, il pleure, il hurle, il envoie valser des potages dans tout les sens et ces parents trouvent le moyen de dire que c'est un adorable petit chou. Et ben… en restant poli y en a vraiment qui ont de la m… dans les yeux.

Blaise est devenu sociables. Oui lui qui ne parler pas beaucoup au autres est devenu une vraie pipelette a mon grand malheur.

Pansy est devenu belle (et oui comme quoi la chirurgie sorcière fait des miracles) et elle s'est mariée avec Crabbe… Ben oui la chirurgie répare le physique pas les neurones hein !

Dean et Seamus sortent ensemble et ont adopté un gosse (Chris) qui a pour parrain Neville. J'espère que leur nullité en potion ne va pas déteindre sur ce gosse… Sinon bonjour la tension du professeur Rogue quand Chris entrera a Poudlard.

Dumbledor est mort, ainsi que des centaines d'autres personnes. Et beaucoup sont à Azkaban.

Et moi, et bien… je parle a plus de gens, je n'ai plus de père, plus de mère. Par contre je suis riche, avec un beau manoir. Je suis toujours blond, les cheveux toujours pareils sans gel, les yeux toujours bleu, la peau toujours très pale, le corps toujours fin et musclé. Oui je sais, je suis magnifique…

Je suis écrivain. Enfin écrivain pornographique. J'écris des romans, des petites histoires pour revue porno etc etc etc… Enfin disons que j'écris des histoires entre mecs. Oui je suis homosexuel. Pourquoi ? Et ben comment vous voulez que je le sache moi ?

Mais pour le moment je n'ai pas de petits copains. Je ne fais que tiré un coup par ci par là. Et puis de toute façon les hommes qui me draguent ne veuille que ça. Voir si Mr Malefoy est aussi doué au lit que les personnages qu'il invente et je vous assure qu'ils ne sont pas déçus.

Oui, je suis un jeune homme de vingt ans débordé…

« Malefoy », me dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et qui je vois là juste devant moi ? Enfin non derrière mais ça change rien au fait.

Cette homme, maigre et un peu musclé, au teint bronzé, aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène dont seule quelque mèche dépasse de la capuche qui cache ainsi sont visage a la personne qui ne se concentre pas sur lui., au yeux si vert, c'est…

« Potter ! Potter putain !

-Surveille ton langage Malefoy… »

Non mais c'est surprenant quand même non ? Non ? Je vous explique : la guerre c'est fini quand nous avions 17ans et depuis ce jour là, plus personne n'a vu Potter. C'était comme si le héros avait disparu de la planète. Comme si il n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Et là d'un coup Monsieur Potter décide d'apparaître derrière moi, beau comme tout (enfin bon pas autant que moi quand même faut pas exagérer non plus hein !)… souriant malgré la tristesse lisible dans ses yeux. Ca me choque de le voir là celui-la ! Non mais sérieusement toment ça se fait que ce crétin, joyeux ai disparu et d'un seul coup soit de retour ?

Je voudrais lui poser une question quand Colin Crivey, journaliste et organisateur de la fête, tape dans ses mains pour que tout le monde le regarde. Enfin tout le monde sauf ces foutus gamins qui continuent de brailler. Mais la centaine de personnes autour de moi le regard attentivement. Harry lui est venu à côté de moi et s'est assis sur la chaise voisine. Je tourne la tête vers lui un instant et nos regard se croisent. Et là il me sourie. Il a un beau sourire qui contraste avec la peine qu'on lit dans ses yeux. Quoi je me répète !

« Si j'ai organisé cette fête, c'est pour fêter un joyeux événement. Comme vous le savez je suis journaliste et le principe de mon travail et de trouver des informations… et parfois même des gens. Je le fais d'habitude dans un but lucratif… Et ne me regardez pas comme ça parce que sans argent je n'aurais pas une maison comme ça et je ne vous aurais pas invité (petit rire dans l'assemblée…). Toujours est-il que il y a de cela quelque temps je me suis lancé a la recherche d'une personne très célèbre mais introuvable. J'ai mis trois moi pour la trouver mais ça y est c'est fait… Elle est là… enfin… IL est là… Harry Potter, dit-il en désignant Potter du doigt. »

Ce dernier se lève de sa chaise et retire sa capuche. Ouh, le choc. C'est limite si les gens ne sont pas sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Plus personne n'ouvre la bouche, ou l'ouvre si grand qu'on se demande si la mâchoire ne va pas lâcher. Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que les Gryffondors, très bons amis de Harry, sont surpris. Moi je pensais que au moins eux le savait.

Je suis donc le premier que Harry est venu voir. Hmmm… c'est flatteur. Euh non ! En fait c'est juste troublant… Je lève la tête et voit que Harry me regarde. C'est étrange depuis tout à l'heure il ne regarde que moi. C'est intriguant et assez excit… non ! Juste intriguant.

Je voudrais lui parler mais comme vous pouvez vous en doutez les anciens Gryffondor se jette sur lui. Weasley, qui fait au moins une tête de plus que Harry le prend dans ses bras et le soulève. Granger (enfin Weasley par alliance mais bon vous me comprenez), elle, pleure dans les bras de Patil. Tout le monde se réunit autour de Potter, alors moi, qui ai du me lever de ma chaise ! je m'éloigne de cette attroupement.

Et ben ! C'est que les gens nous étoufferaient presque pour le revoir ce Potter. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est qu'ils ne lui en veulent pas. Pendant trois ans Potter ne s'est pas montré, n'a pas donné sine de vie, a disparu et tout le monde l'accueille comme s'il e s'était rien passé.

Moi je lui en veux à Potter. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien après tout, Potter et moi n'avons jamais été ami et donc je ne m'attendais pas a avoir de ses nouvelles o a ce qu'il vienne me voir. Mais je lui en veux. Je n'ai jamais eu une vie super, mon père ne m'aimait que parce qu'il avait dans l'idée que je marcherai sur ses trace au service de Voldemort et ma mère ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à moi. La plupart de mes « amis » ne restait avec moi que parce que leurs parents étaient des mangemort et respectait mon père, donc moi. Ses « amis » tel que Dingus, Fletcher, Goyle etc… sont d'ailleurs soit morts, soit en prison.

Mais Potter, lui était un bonne raison de rester la tête haute même dans les mauvais jours (notez quand même que j'aime beaucoup Blaise). C'est vrai, je vivais pour la haine que je vouais a Potter, ses malheur me procurer du bonheur et là d'un coup il disparaît. Heureusement que j'avais le sexe pour mettre du piment dans ma vie parce que sinon… quel ennuis !

Bon toujours est-il que les gens sont tous réunis autour de Mr J'ai-sauvé-le-monde et lui parle, sans vraiment qu'on puisse comprendre le moindre mots tant ils sont nombreux a l'ouvrir. Potter lui reste là en souriant. Quel crétin celui là. Il m'énerve. Pourquoi personne ne lui en veut ? Pourquoi tout le monde est si content de le voir ? Pourquoi suis-je le premier a qui il a voulu parler.

Il y a trop de question dans ma tête. Il faut que je parte. Voir Potter, me fait du mal, je dois absolument partir. Loin d'ici, loin de … lui. Je me dirige vers le grand portail. Vu que ces une soirée moldue on a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie et donc je dois sortir pour transplaner. J'ouvre la porte quand une main se pose sur mon bras. Mon dieu si c'était Potter je me retourne et…

« Blaise qu'est ce que tu veux ? je demande

-Ou tu vas Draco, aller vient tout le monde s'amuse et en plus Harry est de retour. Tu pourrais essayer de lui parler.

- Ecoute Blaise, ce n'est pas parce que pendant la guerre t'as eu l'idée saugrenue de faire ami-ami avec Potter que je dois en faire autant.

-Mais Draco…

-Non, fous moi la paix je m'en vais je ne veux pas être près de lui ! JE NE VEUX PAS LE VOIR !

_A suivre..._

* * *

**NdA :** Qui a dit « c'est pleins de fautes ? »

Ben en fait je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir fait corriger et si je l'ai fait je ne retrouve plus le chapitre sous sa forme corrigée… snif…

Enfin voila je promets qu'il y aura moins de fautes dans les chapitres prochains…

A bientôt tout le monde


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteure**: Booyaka87

**Titre**: Ma plus grande histoire

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Harry/Draco

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout a JKR.

* * *

**Chap 02 : Un hôte inattendu**

Je suis allongé sur mon lit. Non rectification ! Je suis allongé sur mon… merveilleux lit ! Il est 16h30 et j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu. J'ai une vie chargée moi ! J'ai mis de la musique dans le manoir. Et oui la magie c'est magnifique, un sort et pffout… une musique résonne dans tout le manoir. Je connais un peu le monde des moldus et je sais qu'ils doivent payer pour acheter des... disques, je crois. Payer pour de la musique, on aura tout vu. Quoique moi je m'en fiche un peu. J'ai tellement d'argent que même si je devais payer pour la musique que j'écoute je ne perdrais pas la moitié de mon compte. J'en suis là, dans mes agréables pensées quand j'entends un grand bruit dans mon salon… Je me relève en jetant un coup d'œil à mon reflet… non tout va bien je suis toujours aussi beau, classe et sûr de moi.

Ah, parfois je m'aime… non je plaisante ! Je m'aime tout le temps !

Je descend l'escalier calmement et me dirige vers le salon. Il est immense, il y a une cheminée gigantesque (on peut tenir debout dedans) dans laquelle brûlent des bûches de bois, je précise que le feu qui brûle dans cette cheminée ne produit pas de chaleur, n'oublions pas que nous somme début septembre est que le temps est encore estival, cependant les bûches brûlent réellement et laissent des cendres. Oui c'est magique… L'ambiance est chaleureuse rouge et doré (celui qui dit que je vire au Gryffondor je lui lance un Avada Kédavra entre les deux yeux), au centre il y a des bons gros fauteuils et un grand canapé où on pourrait s'endormir tant on y est bien. Un tapis moelleux est déposé sur le parquet brillant, des tapisseries ornent les murs et un unique tableau géant représentant un magnifique dragon se situe sur le mur de cette pièce. C'est le genre de pièce où l'on aime se blottir en hiver quand il fait bien froid.

Je regarde le sol devant la cheminée… il y a de la cendre… Je regarde qui a osé poser ses fesses crasseuses sur un de mes fauteuils et je le vois… l'intrus…

« Blaise ! Merlin me damne ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que je ne voulais pas que tu encrasses mon superbe parquet avec les cendres que tu traînes de cheminée en cheminée. Et puis je te rappelle que tu as ET l'age ET le permis de transplaner alors la poudre de cheminette tu pourrais la laisser de côté !

- Moi j'aime bien la poudre de cheminette, c'est amusant »

Blaise, adossé contre le dossier de ce fauteuil, me regarde un sourire affiché sur le visage et dans les yeux. Il m'exaspère. Aussi loin que je me souvienne à Poudlard, il faisait mature, froid, distant des autres. Mais maintenant que la guerre est finie et que nos années à Poudlard le sont aussi, ont dirait qu'il est décidé à profiter de la jeunesse d'un enfant de 5 ans. Jeunesse dont il n'est possesseur… Je soupire et finis par demander.

« Bon qu'est que tu veux ?

- Rien je me balade de maison en maison histoire de papoter.

- Oui c'est bien…, je lui dis et j'ajoute pour moi-même : On voit quand même qu'il y en a qu'on pas grand-chose à foutre…

- Draco… dit-il en me regardant. Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite avant-hier ?

- Blaise, je soupire en m'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face du sien. Ecoute, je n'aime pas cette profusion de bonne humeur. Ni ces gens dont la bonté ressemble à un leure pour faire croire que la vie est magnifique…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Regarde, Monsieur-Potter-j'ai-sauvé-le-monde-pour-disparaître-aux-yeux-de-tous est de retour et là tout le monde est content.

- Tu voulais pas qu'on le renvois de là où il vient avec un coup de pied au cul.

- Tes manières Blaise… Non je ne veux pas qu'on le renvois, je ne veux juste pas les voir…

- Les …?

- Oui, lui et ses fichus yeux malheureux ainsi que tous ces hypocrites qui lui font des courbettes et continue de l'aimer malgré le fait qu'il les ai quand même ignoré pendant 3 ans ! »

Blaise soupire (que de soupirs aujourd'hui !), se lève et se dirige vers ma cheminée. Il entre dans le feu qui, je le rappelle, ne dégage pas de chaleur et met sa main dans sa poche droite, là où je sais qu'il met sa poudre de cheminette quand il décide de jouer l'incruste chez tout le monde. Mais avant de partir il me regarde.

« Tu sais Draco, peut-être que Harry avait de bonne raison de disparaître comme ça.

- Quoi ? Monsieur I-saved-the-world, ne vous l'a pas expliqué pendant la merveilleuse soirée ?

- Non, il est resté une heure afin de se dépêtrer de tous les gens qui le collaient et quand il a enfin réussit a s'éloigner de la foule c'est pour me demander où tu étais… je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas là et…

- Et ?

- Et il a transplané comme ça en plein milieu de la soirée… »

Avant de me laisser le temps de lui poser d'autres questions ou déprimer ma surprise, Blaise lança la poudre de cheminette et prononça très clairement :

« Nimphus Alley » (lieu de résidence de Seammus et Dean)

Potter est parti parce que je n'étais pas là ? Ouh la la, je me dirige vers mon mini bar et me sers un verre de Burn-Gorges, alcool sorcier d'un goût assez doux malgré son nom. A moins que se soit l'habitude d'en prendre qui le rende doux… Non je ne suis pas alcoolique mais durant un moment, j'ai… j'ai abusé de l'alcool. Après la guerre je dois avouer. Si jamais vous osez dire que ça ne correspond avec l'époque de la disparition de Potter, je me permets de vous rappeler que la menace du Avada Kedavra tiens toujours.(ndbl : toujours aussi charmant !)

Non en fait, d'après mon père. Si le nom de cet alcool est tel qu'il est c'est pour que les plus courageux se désintéressent d'un alcool aussi bon. Oui je sais bien que ce n'est pas forcément la vérité mais c'est une explication qui se tient.

Mon père… il en a dit des choses de ce genre avant de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur il y a deux ans. Je pourrais vous dire que ça m'a fait de la peine mais ce serait vous mentir. En fait quand mon père est mort j'ai plutôt été… soulagé. Comme si un poids avait disparu en moi.

J'ai aimé mon père parce que ça devait être comme ça : un fils aime son père même si c'est un sadique doublé d'un esclave. Mon père lui, je le sais, voyait en moi le futur Petit-toutou-serviable-de-Voldemort et à partir du moment où il a vu que je ne le serai il s'est désintéressé de moi… C'est un peu triste quand j'y pense.

Enfin bon, arrêtons là ces immondes pensées. Je me lève, m'étire comme un chat et monte dans ma chambre pour me laisser tomber sur le lit. Tomber avec classe je précise… N'oubliez pas qu'on parle de moi là !

Quel crétin ce Potter… il aurait pas pu rester là où il était non ? Au lieu de revenir faire chier son monde et principalement moi ! Pffff…

Je ferme les yeux et…

……………………………………..

_Je l'embrasse dans le cou pendant que mes mains caressent son corps fin. Je souris quand je l'entends gémir mon prénom. Ma bouche descends sur son torse et s'arrête pour énerver un de ses tétons. Je le mordille, le suce et le lèche, pendant que mon amant se cambre sous moi et me fait sentir la chaleur exquise que dégage son corps. Après avoir largement torturé le premier je m'attaque au deuxième avec autant d'ardeur. Je sais qu'il pourrait mourir maintenant en étant parfaitement heureux. Et moi aussi je pourrai mourir sans rien regretter._

_Ma langue descend jusqu'à son nombril et dessine des arabesques sur son ventre plat. Il gémit, mon dieu j'aime ses gémissements, ils sont comme une douce musique emportée par un vent chaud d'été. _

_Ma langue trace un chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses en prenant bien garde de ne pas toucher son sexe si délicieusement tendu. Je suce l'intérieur de ses cuisses en attendant quelque chose…_

_« Draco, je t'en pris… »_

L'invitation est lancée. Lentement je prend son érection vibrante dans mes mains et pose un léger baiser sur son gland. Ma langue le lèche sur toute sa longueur et mon amant se cambre brutalement en poussant un cri.

_Alors là je le prend dans ma bouche._

_Je le suce pour lui montrer que je tiens à lui. Je le suce pour lui montrer qu'il n'y a que lui qui compte. Je le suce pour lui montrer qu'il est à moi. Je le suce pour lui montrer que je suis à lui. Je le suce pour lui montrer que… je l'aime. _

Mais je ne veux pas qu'il vienne dans ma bouche alors j'arrête, obtenant ainsi un grognement de sa bouche.

_Et alors que je me dirige vers son visage caché par la pénombre je…_

……………………………………….

« Nooooooooooooooooooooooon ! »

C'est un cri du cœur. Je me lève brutalement. Et me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'appuies les deux mains sur le bord du lavabo et ferme les yeux.

Je ferme les yeux parce que je sens les larmes qui viennent et que je ne veux pas pleurer. J'ai encore fais un rêve… torride. Merlin me damne ! C'est vrai que j'en fais souvent et c'est même ça qui m'a fait devenir écrivain mais j'en peux plus. Depuis un mois, je fais ce rêve, cet horrible rêve. Le plaisir n'est par forcément bon et peux rendre fou. Depuis un mois je rêve que je couche avec un homme dont je ne vois jamais le visage. (**ndbl** : Ha oué c'est pas Potter … Merde j'en été persuadée pourtant ! **NdA** : …) Depuis un mois dans mes rêves je fais l'amour à un fantôme. Un homme sans visage. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'aime cet homme. J'aime cet homme dans mon rêve et j'aime cet homme dans la réalité. Je couche avec des hommes, un tas d'homme pour en trouver un qui me fera ressentir ce que je ressens dans mes rêves alors que je fais toutes sortes de choses à cet homme. Et personne ne me comble

Personne ne comble se vide en moi. Et je me sens mal si mal. Alors j'écris pour me libérer l'esprit. J'écris pour qu'un jour un homme lise mes histoires et me veule. Je pris pour que cet homme soit celui de mon rêve. Mais ce n'est jamais lui. Jamais.

Je rentre dans ma douche et laisse couler une eau très froide sur mon corps bouillant de ce rêve.

Je repense à ce rêve. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas voir le visage de cet homme qui me hante. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas savoir ce que mon cœur veut. Est-ce mon éducation qui m'empêche d'aimer ? Est-ce que je serai toute ma vie un homme seul. Est-ce que comme mon père je deviendrait un homme froid, amer incapable d'aimer ?

L'eau coule sur mes joues, se mélangeant aux larmes que mon cœur ne peut pas garder prisonnière. Je n'ai jamais montré mon mal-être à qui que ce soit. Les gens doivent me voir comme un homme sûr de lui et sans défaut. Et pourtant… j'ai plein de défauts et depuis la fin de la guerre je ne suis plus du tout sûr de moi.

Bien sûr je dis cela parce que je ne me sens pas bien. Dans les jours où je me sens heureux, je me sens prêt à mettre le monde à mes pieds. Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas être faible que de n'obéir qu'à son humeur.

Je ne sais pas je ne sais plus.

Ca fait dix minutes que je laisse l'eau glacer mon corps. Mais il est 20h30, alors je sors de la douche et m'enroule dans une serviette bien chaude. Je regarde mon reflet dans la glace. Mon corps est parfait, mon visage, malgré mon air fatigué reste très beau. Mon physique est le contraire de mon intérieur.

Ma peau est blanche, claire alors que mon âme est sombre. Mes yeux sont fiers alors que j'ai parfois honte de moi. Ma posture me montre sûr de moi alors que je doute depuis déjà trop longtemps.

Mais après tout, ne dit-on pas « on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a » ?

Moi j'ai le physique et je devrais m'estimer heureux parce qu'il y en a qui n'ont même pas ça.

Je me rhabille. En noir, pantalon noir, chemise noire, boxer noir. Si mon corps est trop clair pour mon âme alors faisons au moins en sorte que mes vêtements soient assortis à mon esprit.

Je me regarde dans mon grand miroir. Je suis parfait. N'est ce pas être stupide que de se réconforter dans son image ? Pourtant en ce moment, alors que je me regarde dans mon miroir je reprends confiance en moi. En oubliant ainsi mon rêve.

Après tout, peu importe qu'un rêve soit triste, gai (**ndbl **: gay), ou confus. Il suffit d'une chose pour nous le faire oublier. Et après tout je suis un maître en ce qui concerne le refoulement des sentiments. Alors, allons-y, inch'allah, qui vivra verra.

J'aimerai bien sortir quelque part pour me changer les idées. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je me dirige vers mon salon pour essayer de joindre Blaise (oui vous savez en faisant apparaît ma tête dans sa cheminée etc…). Mais là d'un seul coup, ma sonnette d'entrée sonne.

Je vais ouvrir (oui c'est le désavantage d'avoir viré tous ses elfes de maison!).

J'ouvre la porte et là devant moi je vois un homme. Enfin une loque, parce que l'homme en question est trempée. Il faut dire qu'il pleut très fort dehors et que le soleil n'est pas au beau fixe. Avec le ciel noir, et le très faible éclairage venant de mon manoir je ne vois pas qui est là, devant moi.

Soudain un éclair zèbre le ciel et là je le reconnais.

« Merlin me damne ! Potter ? »

Et sur ce il s'écroule en avant. Je le rattrape de justesse dans mes bras et l'emmène tant bien que mal dans mon salon pour l'allonger, avec plus de mal que de bien, sur mon canapé. Son corps est gelé et il tremble. Ses lèvres sont bleues il a de grandes cernes. Je pose mes poings sur mes hanches et fait mon air perplexe des grands jours pour annoncer à Merlin, Dieu et qui voudra l'entendre une phrase assez stupide …

« Bon, ben, je crois que je vais changer mes plans pour ce soir… »

_A suivre_

* * *

**NdA:** Bon voila un autre chapitre... je devais vous le publier plus tot mais ca voulait pas marcher...

Bon comme vous l'avez vu... il n'y a pas le chapitre nouveau de "Mourir avec toi", s'il vous plait ne m'en tenez pas rigueur... ces derniers temsp je n'avais pas le courage... mais j'ai écrit une autre fic... un one shot... en guise de thérapie... j'espère que cela suffira:

**Titre: Lettre d'un condamné a vivre**

Draco écrit une dernirèe lettre à Harry...

w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 3 0 0 7 6 3 4 / 1 /

_**Merci à Lucilucette, slydawn et à remissia pour leur review anonymes.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. 03: Et quand l'inspiration s'en va**

Et voila, je dois garder ce cadavre ambulant donc je ne peux pas sortir. Génial moi qui avait besoin d'un bon bol d'air frais c'est plutôt un bol d'air morbide que j'ai reçu sur le visage.

Harry Potter. Et bien et bien. Quel état. Dans d'autres circonstances je pourrais dire que ce t-shirt qui colle sur son torse est assez… affriolant dirais-je, mais vous serez d'accord avec moi… c'est pas le moment…

En fait loin de m'exciter la vue de ce pauvre Harry me donne plutôt la chair de poule.

Vous devez vous dire que je suis un monstre de laisser une pauvre loque humaine allongé dans un canapé alors que j'ai dans le manoir plein de lits qui pourraient faire honneur à cette célébrité bien amochée.

Et bien détrompez-vous. J'ai transporté ce cher ange déchu dans mes bras comme un prince charmant transporte sa princesse. Je l'ai gentiment allongé sur le merveilleux lit de ma chambre…

Et j'ai été prendre un grand verre d'eau froide pour lui jeter à la tête histoire de voir quel effet ça aurait sur cette créature déjà bien trempée…

Hmmmm… ouais ben c'est pas concluant. En plus d'avoir mouillé mon drap avec ce corps ressemblant déjà à une serpillière… j'ai fait une grosse flaque en lui jetant l'eau a la tête…

Et le pire dans tous ça…

C'est que j'ai plus d'elfe de maison ! Merlin me damne

Et bien, ceci étant dit je suis quand même un sorcier pour ceux qui en doutent. Alors en une ou deux formules magiques. Re voila mon lit sec et chaud. Harry quant à lui est dans un pyjama de coton (ben oui, le coton c'est plus chaud que la soie et je prête pas mes pyjamas à n'importe qui…). Il est mignon comme ça. On dirait qu'il dort paisiblement. La chaleur de mon manoir a redonné de la chaleur à ses joues, bon d'accord il est encore pâle mais bon…

Je m'assoies à côté de lui et le regarde. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé pour qu'un verre d'eau froide sur la tête ne le réveille pas ?

De toute façon il a toujours eu cette manière morbide de s'attirer des ennuis. Bon c'est exact qu'à l'école j'aidais un peu les problèmes à venir à lui mais quand même je ne suis pas coupable de tout.

Pffff. Je suis fatigué moi aussi. Je m'allonge au côté de Harry (heureusement que j'ai un lit deux places). Je regarde le plafond. Mon bras droit frôle le gauche de Harry. Je sens sa chaleur (c'est un pyjama avec un espèce de t-shirt sans manches.) Je sens sa peau contre la mienne.

Etre sur ce lit, tous les deux sans réel contact autre que nos bras, nos esprits ailleurs, c'est comme être sur un petit radeau et se laisser porter par la mer. Sans fin, éternellement. Je me sens bien, reposé, calme. Je ferme les yeux…

………………………………………………….

_Je suis dans une pièce grise. Une pièce sans couleur, sans réels contours, sans véritable existence. Au fond de cette pièce il y a un miroir. Un magnifique miroir, le genre qui ferait très chic dans mon manoir. Je m'en approche. Mais j'ai beau être juste en face de mon miroir je n'aperçois pas mon reflet. Je vois deux personnes en train de faire l'amour._

_Et là alors que cette vérité me saute aux yeux. La pièce disparaît d'un coup et c'est comme si je me retrouvais dans ce miroir. Tout est chaleureux ici. Le fauteuil moelleux dans lequel je suis assis, la moquette où sont posés mes pieds nus. Le lit dans lequel ces deux hommes font l'amour._

_Je les regarde. Un des deux hommes est brun, la peau un peu bronzée. Sa voix et si rauque quand il prononce le nom de son amant, ses gémissements sont si doux à mes oreilles. Mais je ne le vois pas réellement. _

_L'autre homme le pénètre. Sa peau est blanche, ses cheveux sont blond platine. Je sais qui il est, je sais qu'il est moi. _

_Je me lève de mon fauteuil et m'approche des deux amants qui ne sentent pas ma présence. Je tends ma main vers mon propre corps en train de faire l'amour à un homme et là, c'est comme si ce corps m'aspirait._

_C'est moi qui couche avec ce brun. C'est moi qui le pénètre, c'est moi qui le fais gémir et se cambrer. Je regarde son visage et croise ses beaux yeux verts. Je lui souris alors que mes yeux ont du mal à rester ouverts tant le plaisir est grand._

_Mais j'aime trop regarder son visage. Ses traits fins mais si virils, son petit nez, ses yeux émeraude. Rien ne semble pouvoir abîmer la beauté de ce visage, même pas cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry Potter est tout simplement parfait._

_Dans un dernier coup de hanche je me déverse dans le corps de mon amant qui en fait autant sur mon ventre._

_Je regarde son visage et je lui dit ce que je ne pensais jamais dire ._

_« Je t'aime… Harry Potter. Je t'aime. »_

_Et là c'est comme si j'étais projeté hors de ce corps, puis hors du miroir. Je suis là, dans cette pièce grise, juste devant ce miroir où je vois deux amants s'enlacer. Ou je me vois enlacer tendrement Potter. Ma main touche le miroir à l'endroit où se trouvent les amants. Je voudrais retrouver cette chaleur. Je voudrais rentrer à nouveau dans ce miroir. Mais j'ai juste froid. Si froid. Dans cette pièce aussi grise et déserte que mon cœur où seul un petit miroir me montre la vie que je pourrais avoir si j'agissais différemment. _

_Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. Et je pleure… et je pleure…_

………………………………………………….

« Draco, Draco ! »

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Et je le vois, là en face de moi son visage penché au-dessus du mien… Alors je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un grand :

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ! «

Je vois Harry qui se lève d'un bond et me regarde comme si j'étais un demeuré. Et ben… il s'en remet vite le balafré… Je m'assois sur mon lit et le regarde ne fronçant les sourcils. Pas un de nous deux n'ose parler. Enfin bon moi c'est parce que je n'ai rien à dire donc je vais laisser l'ex Gryffondor parler pour moi. Ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs.

« Malefoy… Pourquoi j'étais dans ton lit ?

-Et bien pour résumer la situation mon Petit Potter, hier tu t'es étalé dans mon entrée. Et étant donné mes bonnes manières j'ai jugé plus correct de te trimbaler, avec plus de mal que de bien je précise dans mon manoir. Mais si ça te déplaît tu peux partir. Je ne raccompagne pas a la sortie parce qu'y a une fenêtre juste en face de toi pour t'en allé… et ne t'inquiète on n'est qu'au deuxième étage de mon manoir.

-Et bien..soupire Potter. D'accord… je m'en vais… »

Sur ce il se détourne et se dirige d'un pas lent et désabusé vers la porte de ma chambre. Je le regarde et d'un coup en moi je sens quelque chose se briser. S'il repart maintenant … le reverrai-je ?

« Potter… reste là. »

Harry s'arrête mais reste le dos tourné vers moi.

« Pourquoi je resterai ? Tu viens toi-même de me dire que je devais partir.

- Potter… si tu pars où iras-tu ?

-Je me suis débrouillé pendant trois ans… ce ne sera pas un problème…

-Potter…. Regarde-moi. »

Il se retourne et m'obéis docilement. Je soupire. Nos yeux reste soudés, dans un sens je crois que mourir maintenant ne me ferait pas moins souffrir. C'est comme si une horrible sensation engloutissait mon ventre et embrouillait mon cerveau. Mon pauvre cerveau je ne sais plus quoi penser. Si Potter s'en va je ne comprendrais jamais ce que je ressens quand je pense à lui ou quand je le vois.

« Potter tu vas rester ici…

-Non, je …

-Ce n'est pas une invitation. Tu es obligé de rester car j'ai besoin de toi pour m'être utile.

-Utile ?

-Oui Potter… utile. »

Il reste là, en face de moi figé avec une expression perplexe dans les yeux. Oui Potter. Tu vas m'être utile. Je vais comprendre pourquoi tu es parti, comprendre pourquoi te revoir me fait tant souffrir, comprendre ce rêve dénudé de sens et pour finir, quand j'aurais compris… je ferai bien ce que je peux faire de toi.

Je fais mon sourire « Made by Malfoy » et je te lance :

« Bon Potter, c'est vrai que t'es mignon dans mon pyjama et que te voir me réjouit les sens mais là je voudrais bien être un peu tranquille »

J'attends qu'il encaisse ma phrase. C'est amusant. Il rougit au mot « mignon », et ouvre la bouche aux mots « réjouit les sens ». Une fois que la phrase est enregistrée j'ajoute :

« Va prendre un petit déjeuner.

-Mais…

- La cuisine est au rez-de-chaussée. Tu traverse le salon et y a une grande porte ben c'est la porte de la cuisine. Pour ce qui est des ustensiles libre à toi de fouiller… »

A ces mots il se retourne et sort de ma chambre. Mes yeux le détaillent de dos… hmmm, oui c'est vrai qu'il est « mignon » dans ce pyjama… Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?

Draco ce n'est pas le moment. Oui c'est vrai après le rêve que je viens de faire je ferai mieux de me calmer.

Je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers mon bureau. Là sur une table en bois est posée ma machine à écrire. Vous vous demanderez qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier de ma classe fout avec une machine à écrire alors que même les moldus ont des outils plus perfectionnés ? Et bien moi je vous répondrez que la machine à écrire ça fais plus classe quand on est écrivain que ces conneries de plume magique. Et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas à me justifier parce que… tout ce que je fais suinte la classe…

Je me dirige vers la table et m'assois en face de cette machine à écrire. Je réfléchis un peu à ce que je vais bien pouvoir écrire.

Je vous précise que l'histoire que j'étais en train d'écrire quand Blaise m'avait dérangé pour la soirée moldus est finie et déjà publiée dans : « World of Gay ».

Non là je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire à publier. Je positionne mes doigts au-dessus de la machine généralement c'est comme ça que me vient l'inspiration.

Oui bien sûr mon inspiration première se situe dans mes rêves mais quand mes doigts sont au-dessus de la machine c'est comme s'ils prenaient vie et qu'ils formaient seuls les phrases que mon cerveau ne peut prononcer clairement dans mon esprit.

Mais là rien. J'ai beau tenter de faire le vide dans ma tête une seule image m'obsède. Potter.

Potter et ses yeux embrumés par le désir. Je sais que ce n'était qu'un rêve mais c'était comme une réalité. Merlin me damne. Je crois que pour une fois je vais aller déjeuner sans avoir écrit une ligne.

Je m'y remettrai après le petit déjeuner. Quand le souvenir sera moins présent…

………………………………………..

Je suis à la porte de ma cuisine et je regarde Potter. Il a posé deux tasses sur la table avec deux verres de jus d'orange. Une cafetière est en train de verser du café dans les tasses, un couteau est en train de couper du pain, les cuillères tournent toutes seules dans les tasses et pour orchestrer tout ça il y a Potter. Il a l'air concentré dans ce qu'il fait… il fait de la magie sans baguette. Il est puissant, je sens cette puissance irradiait de son corps et m'entourait de sa chaleur.

Potter n'a plus rien à voir avec la loque que j'ai recueillie hier soir. Il a l'air sûr de lui, dominant, fort, fière et prêt à conquérir le monde. L'emblème même du héros qu'il est devenu dans l'esprit des gens. Il est l'image du fort prêt à tout.

Mais d'un coup cette image même de la perfection se brise. Le couteau arrête de couper du pain, la cafetière tombe par terre et se brise sur le coup, les cuillères s'arrêtent de tourner et Potter s'écroule à genoux.

Je me précipite vers lui et l'attrape par les épaules. Son regard croise les miens, il a l'air fatigué mais un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai voulu bien faire…, murmure-t-il. »

Je le prends par-dessous les bras et le soulève pour l'asseoir sur une chaise. Je soupire en regardant l'état de mon sol. Je lance un sort et les débris de la cafetière finissent dans la poubelle tandis que le sol se lave tout seul. Je vais m'asseoir en face de Potter qui a la tête baissée comme un petit enfant qui se sent coupable après avoir fait une bêtise. Je lève les yeux au ciel et dit :

« Ah la la, vous les gentils, vous voulez toujours bien faire mais finissez toujours par vous rater. »

Potter lève la tête. Je vois bien qu'il se sent coupable et devant son air de petit enfant je souris. Je vais un vrai sourire. Un de ses sourires qui vous réchauffe le cœur et qui sont sincères. Alors il me sourit aussi. Il est mignon. Réellement mignon. Moi je suis beau. Ma peau est parfaite, mes cheveux impeccables, mes yeux sûrs d'eux, mon allure digne et mes habits chics, même si actuellement il ne s'agit que d'un pyjama. Je suis beau…

Potter lui, a une peau avec des cicatrices (celle en éclair et d'autres que j'ai pu voir sur son torse fin), ses cheveux sont en bataille comme toujours, ses yeux portent une tristesse incroyable et ressemblent à ceux d'un enfant blessé, son allure est celle d'un homme qui a vaincu bien trop de choses en trop peu de temps et mon pyjama sur lui semble trop grand pour ses épaules. Mais malgré cet allure d'enfant qui a grandi trop vite sans profiter des joies de la jeunesse, Potter est mignon est donne envie de la réconforter, de partager sa peine.

Et bien, quel chemin j'ai fait depuis trois ans. Il y a trois ans j'aurais juste dit qu'il me faisait pitié le St Potter, mais là… oui il me touche… comme quoi, c'est vrai que le temps change les gens.

« Bon Potter, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé… J'arrive dans ma cuisine je te vois faire le magie comme un dieu, me le fais pas redire… mais là d'un coup tu tombes. Pouf comme une poupée désarticulée…

- Je… soupire-t-il.

-Tu ?

-Je ne peux plus… »

Ok, pour la phrase la plus incompréhensible de l'année : one point for Mister Potter !

« Et cette phrase surréaliste est sensée vouloir dire ?

-Je ne peux plus utiliser de magie.

-C'est une blague… ?

-Non la magie, c'est comme si quand je l'utilisais elle me prenait toutes mes forces. C'est pour ça qu'hier j'ai fais comme un coma en arrivant chez toi. Je n'ai plus de forces… je n'ai plus de vraie vie. Je suis un cadavre ambulant ! »

Ouh la ! Le choc. Premièrement cette phrase et deuxièmement ces larmes qui coulent sans que Potter ne fasse rien pour les retenir. Avez-vous déjà vu une personne réellement mal ? Si mal que vous ne pensiez pas pouvoir même imaginer la douleur qui la ronge ? Moi je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis aussi désemparé face à une situation. Je pourrais le prendre dans mes bras et le câliner comme toute personne tendre aurait fait. Mais je ne suis pas tendre alors je lance la prière phrase qui me passe par l'esprit.

« Ben commence par manger et après je suis sûr que tu seras d'attaque. Quoi de mieux qu'un bon petit déjeuner pour vous remettre en forme ? »

Il me regarde et me sourit à travers ses larmes. Je fais paraître devant lui un mouchoir dont il se saisit. Oui, c'est cela… c'est un enfant… un enfant qui a tué trop jeune.

………………………………………………………………………

On a fini de déjeuner. Je suis de nouveau dans mon bureau devant ma machine à écrire. En fait pour être plus précis ça fait à peu près vingt minutes que je suis là à regarder cette page blanche qui stagne devant moi. Me narguant de son vide.

J'ai laissé Potter aller à la douche. Je lui ai dit que j'irai après lui. C'est vrai qu'il y a plusieurs douches dans la maison mais je voulais écrire alors je n'ai pas cru bon de lui dire que je ne voulais pas aller à la douche. C'est vrai quoi, je ne pense pas que Potter soit au courant du genre de choses que j'écris alors je pense que moins il en saura et mieux je me porterai.

Enfin bon, toujours est-il que maintenant j'attends qu'il me dise qu'il a fini de se doucher pour avoir une excuse pour me retirer de cet enfer. Depuis trois ans c'est la première fois que je ne peux plus écrire. Quand j'essaye d'avoir des pensées… heu disons normal pour le genre d'écrivain que je suis, je n'y arrive pas. Seule cette foutue image de Potter apparaît devant moi. Je ne peux pas écrire d'histoires sexuelles parce que si j'écris ça j'imagine que les personnages sont moi et Potter et je ne peux pas. Mon dieu je ne peux plus écrire.

D'un seul coup la porte de mon bureau s'ouvre. Je me retourne brutalement et je vois Potter (vous me direz : Qui voulais-tu que ça soit et je vous répondrez aimablement de ne pas oublier ma menace du avada kedavra !).

« Draco, tu peux y aller si tu veux.

- Depuis quand tu m'appelle Draco ?

- C'est bien ton prénom non ? Alors pourquoi je ne t'appellerai pas comme ça ?

-Et bien… HARRY, dis-je en insistant sur le Harry ce qui fait sursauter l'intéressé. Oui, je vais y aller. Dis donc tu m'as pris des habit. Ils te vont bien… Mais bon, cet après-midi nous irons à Pré-au-lard histoire de te faire ta propre garde-robe…

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! J'ordonne tu obéis c'est comme ça. Pour une fois que je suis gentil tu pourrais en profiter.

-D'accord »

Il me sourit à cette réplique.

« Je voulais aussi te dire merci, ajoute –t-il…

-Merci pour ?

-Pour m'avoir réconforter à ta manière tout à l'heure…

-Potter… ne …

-Ne dis rien ! Ça m'a fait plaisir ne me fais pas de peine… D'accord ?

-D'accord… décidemment je suis trop gentil comme mec… »

Je vois ses yeux regarder ma machine à écrire poser derrière moi.

« Tu écris ? Il me demande.

-Oui, c'est quand même mon métier…

-Ah bon ? Tu es écrivain ? Je n'ai jamais rien lu de toi. »

Et ben tu m'étonnes, j'imagine bien que pendant trois ans tu ne t'es pas vautré dans la luxure en lisant toutes mes œuvres… Ah ah pauvre petit Potter s'il savait, il me regarderait peut-être pas avec une lueur d'admiration.

« Et bien, disons que je commence tout juste à écrire…

-Moi une fois j'ai écris une histoire…

-Toi ? Une histoire ? Et une histoire de quoi… ?

-Une historie d'amour, qui commence bien…

-Qui commence bien … ah ah, je rigole. Et comment se termine-t-elle ? Par « ils marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ? » »

Je souris mais mon sourire s'évanouie de mes lèvres quand je vois son regard sérieux face à moi.

« Non, elle se finit comme toutes les histoires d'amour…

-C'est-à-dire ? dans les larmes et la douleur »

Ouh la ! Deuxième choc de la journée… Il va finir par me tuer celui-la avec ses phrases tristes comme la mort. Son regard est sérieux et dans un sens je sais qu'il pense réellement ce qu'il vient de dire. Mais comment l'en blâmer, je n'ai jamais cru en l'amour et je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. Mais moi contrairement à lui je vois l'amour comme une inutilité, une chose qui rend faible et gauche. Lui l'amour il le voit comme un mal, lui l'amour il le voit comme… la mort. Et bien que de réjouissance en ce matin…

Il s'approche de moi et regarde cette feuille banalement blanche…

« Alors ? Tu es en manque d'inspiration ?

-et bien… bon d'accord j'avoue. Je n'arrive plus a écrire… ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé d'avoir un manque d'inspiration ?

-Si… Une fois que mon personnage a souffert tous les maux du monde en perdant l'amour alors l'inspiration est partie…

-Tu ne crois vraiment pas en l'amour ?

-Et bien, dit il en souriant enfin… En fait je n'y croyait plus, mais finalement je crois que j'ai changé d'avis… »

Je le regarde qui s'éloigne avec un grand sourire. Et bien, qu'il est caractériel celui là, il est triste comme la mort et d'un seul coup… le revoilà tout content… mais quel crétin quand même ! Avant de sortir de mon bureau il se retourne une dernière fois et me dit joyeusement…

« Mais en fait je crois que l'inspiration quand elle s'en va il faut faire en sorte qu'elle revienne…

-C'est-à-dire, petit Potter ?

-C'est-à-dire que maintenant si je reprenais mon histoire… mon personnage retrouvait l'amour et qu'il aurait le droit à un happy end…

-Et pourquoi ce changement ?

-Parce que j'ai retrouvé une source d'inspiration… »

Et sur ceux il s'en va… Caractériel et complètement fou cet ex gryffondor. Il a fondu un plomb… Enfin bon s'il est content on ne va pas le punir pour ça.

Bon moi je me retourne vers ma machine a écrire. Je soupire… Harry a retrouvé une source d'inspiration. Peut-être qu'il a hérité de mon inspiration envolée ?

Parce que pour moi… l'inspiration s'en est allée… partie en fumée… Merlin me damne… c'est mon impresario qui va pas être contente…


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteure: Booyaka87**

**Titre: Ma plus grande histoire**

**Rating: R**

**Paring: Harry/Draco**

**Warning: Cette histoire est un slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout a JKR.**

**Résumé: Quad un Draco écrivain est en manque d'inspiration qui vient lui en redonner?**

**NdA: dsl de pas avoir publié hier mais ca ne voulait pas marcher... mais tant pis le mal est réparé aujourd'hui **

**

* * *

**

**Chap04 : Sortie a Pré au Lard**

Bon et bien j'ai enfin délaissé ma page blanche… il était temps mon cerveau commençait à devenir aussi vide que cette page…

C'est pour dire…

Je suis en train de me peigner devant mon miroir. J'ai un pantalon en cuir noir avec une chemise noir. Je suis beau, remarquez je suis toujours beau mais là quand même… respect.

Oui bon ceci étant dit, il serais peut être temps que je redescende moi. Il est onze heures et demi, dans une demie heure on doit manger pour ensuite aller à Pré-au-lard. Je vais dépenser mon fric pour faire plaisir à Petit Potter (NdA : Petit Potter… ça ne rappelle rien à personne ?). Je soupire… un soupire de contentement pour une fois…

Je descend l'escalier principal, traverse le salon et arrive a la cuisine et là… j'en ai le souffle coupé. Oui, je sais que c'est la deuxième fois que j'ai le souffle coupé en arrivant ici… peut être que je devrais me lancer un sort, comme ceux qu'on lance au personnes âgées qui ont du mal à respirer.

Ceci étant dit, je vous explique : devant les fourneaux, un grand sourire étendu sur le visage, Potter cuisine. Oui, mais pas de la cuisine avec baguette sorts magie et tout le tintouin ! Non, cuisine avec les mains, le tablier, et les tâches partout je vous prie !

Affairé, il ne me remarque même pas quand je m'avance vers lui.

Je lui tape sur l'épaule et il se retourne soudain vers moi me souriant grandement.

« Et bien, Petit Potter, je dis. A tu décider de repeindre les murs de ma cuisine façon porcherie ?

-Non, je cuisine !

-Non ! Et moi qui croyait que tu jouais de la flûte !

-Ah ah, gros malin. Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a plus d'elfes de maison et qu'il est onze heures et demi. De plus moi, j'aime bien manger alors je tiens à avoir à manger dès midi !

-Harry…

-…

-On est des sorciers tête de nœud ! Je te rappelle qu'avec un petit sort on peut avoir un très bon repas… tu sais comme les moldus avec leur téléphone… tu demandes et t'es servi

-Peut être… mais moi je cuisine mieux que n'importe quel sort ! »

Et il se retourne en me délaissant. Je me recule en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine avec un air perplexe affiché.

Potter, qui dit qu'il aime manger alors qu'il est pas mal maigre, Potter qui cuisine, et par-dessus Potter qui s'auto complimente… Non d'habitude c'est moi qui fais ça.

Je vais m'asseoir sur une chaise et je le regarde s'activer. Il va du four, à la gazinière magique. De l'armoire à la table… En fait, le voir là, devant moi, avec un tablier sorti d'on ne sait où, ça me réconforte. C'est comme si il y avait de nouveau une étincelle de vraie vie dans ce manoir. Bon certes y a de la vie ici, par exemple quand Blaise vient, salit les coussins, et m'énerve… mais à part ça je suis toujours seul. Seul ou dehors, je traîne peu ici. Sauf pour écrire, mais quand j'écris je suis plus dans mon esprit que dans mon manoir.

Non, en fait je pense que c'est bien que Harry soit là. Celui qui ose répéter ça, je lui lance l'avada kedavra promis, mais je lui explique d'abord clairement les choses avec un bon doloris !

« Potter, sans vouloir te déranger dans ton dur labeur… j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu nous prépares de bon…

-Paella… et pour dessert, un bon Moelleux au chocolat (NdA : hmmm… lol)

-Paella… espagnol non ?

-Oui, oui jeune homme… espagnol. Bon Draco ce n'est pas que le fait que tu me regardes depuis tout à l'heure me dérange mais… tu voudrais pas sortir ? Je t'appelle quand tout est prêt d'accord ?

-Et ben, voila qu'il me vire de la cuisine. T'as beau être célèbre ça te donne pas tous les droits…

-Désolé, dit il en rougissant.

-Potter, je réplique en levant les yeux au ciel. Je plaisante ! Je plaisante ! Arrête de rougir comme une tomate qui dore au soleil et occupe toi du repas… Je veux que ça soit délicieux.

-Ca le sera… ça le sera… tu peux me croire… »

Sur ceux, après qu'il m'ait fait un grand sourire, je sors de la cuisine et je vais m'installer dans mon fauteuil. Je reste là… sans rien faire, seul avec moi-même, seul avec mon esprit, seul avec le silence, seul avec le feu qui brûle en face de moi… Merlin me damne ! je m'ennuis !

Mais je ne m'ennuis pas très longtemps. Un homme sort de ma cheminée entraînant bien sûr la cendre habituelle…

« Blaise ! Je vais finir par te tuer… j'espère que tu le sais au moins...

-Oui, oui… »

Il me regarde et lance un sort pour se laver et laver en même temps tout ce qui est couvert de suie. Et après avoir fait ça, monsieur pose ses petites fesses sur le fauteuil en face de moi.

Il me regarde en souriant mais ne dit rien. Mais qu'il m'exaspère parfois !

« Que me vaut ''l'honneur'' de cette visite.

-Je viens demander asile…

-Asile ? C'est une blague ? Qui est ce que tu fuis encore ? Une fille que tu as mise enceinte ? Ou un homme que tu as excité juste pour rire !

-Un homme…

-Je m'en doutais. Et pourquoi le fuis tu chez moi ?

-Parce que personne n'oserait s'inviter chez Mr Draco Malefoy

-Hmmm… tu crois ça toi…

-Ben oui… pourquoi ?

-Et bien je suis heureux de t'apprendre que Harry Potter en personne s'est invité chez moi

-Non… tu déconnes ?

-Blaise… reste poli tu veux. Et non je ne plaisante pas ! Potter est en ce moment même dans la cuisine en train de prépare une paella et un gâteau au chocolat… »

Il me fixe pour voir si je dis la vérité… quand il comprend que je ne mens pas. Il fait un grand sourire, se lève et court vers la cuisine… J'en étais sûr. J'aurais dû la fermer ! Je me lève et me dirige à mon tour vers la cuisine.

En y arrivant j'ai de nouveau un choc. On pourra bientôt lire dans la gazette du sorcier :

Le jeune sorcier, Draco Malefoy, est mort à la suite de plusieurs chocs qu'il a eu en arrivant dans sa jolie petite cuisine… (Qui a dit « Chouette » !)

Tout est prêt. La table est mise, la cuisine est lavée, le plat de paella est tranquillement posé sur la gazinière et le gâteau a été sorti du four.

Et là, Blaise est en train de parler à Harry.

« Putain Potter c'est toi qui a fait tout ça ! C'est trop cool ! Putain de Putain de Putain ! »

Je m'approche de lui et lui donne une tape derrière la tête.

« Ton langage Blaise, ton langage. A force d'entendre tes grossièretés je vais devenir sourd ! »

Harry éclate de rire, pendant que Blaise se frotte la tête.

« Bon, ceci étant dit… je peux rester manger ? demande l'ex serpentard. »

………………………………………..

Il est 16h, moi et Harry avons enfin réussi à nous débarrasser de Blaise, c'est que ce garçon là… il a la tchatch !

Harry est dans une cabine d'essayage pendant que moi je l'attends juste devant. Je lui ai donné plusieurs habits à essayer. J'attend que le jeune homme se décide enfin à me montrer comment lui vont toutes ces merveilles.

« Draco… vient, dit-il. »

J'entre dans la cabine (une chance qu'elle soit grande et là… je sens mon pouls s'accélérer.

Harry porte un pantalon en cuir noir qui le moule parfaitement et une chemise noire entrouverte au col… Il est… hmmmmm, et même plus que ça. J'en reste bouche bée. Harry à la tête baissé et je devine très bien qu'il rougit…

« Alors… demande-t-il timidement.

-Merlin me damne ! Potter, tu vas finir par me faire de l'ombre. »

Il me regarde dans les yeux et sourit. J'ouvre le rideau de la cabine, attrape Harry par la main et le traîne devant le miroir du magasin.

Il se regarde, les yeux grands ouverts sous l'effet de la surprise. Faut dire qu'il est vraiment magnifique. Ces habit noirs, ce regard vert (notons qu'il n'a plus de lunettes), sa bouche merveilleuse. Je l'embrasserais bien moi… En plus, avec le rêve que j'ai fait je sens que mon cœur va finir par faire exploser ma poitrine.

Enfin d'un coup je me calme… enfin disons plutôt que c'est cette espèce de cruche de vendeuse qui me calme. Je la vois qui regarde Harry avec des yeux de la fille qui est tombée sous le charme.

« Et bien, permettez moi de vous dire jeune homme que vous êtes magnifique.

-Ecoutez mademoiselle, je dis. J'ai déjà dit à Harry qu'il était très beau…

-Harry ? (elle le regarde plus attentivement) Mon dieu, mais vous êtes Harry Potter ! »

Je vois le regard d'Harry s'assombrir alors qu'un instant auparavant il était heureux. Je jette mon regard qui glace le sang à la vendeuse qui d'un coup perd son sourire (vive moi !).

« Nous allons prendre ses vêtements. Harry va les garder sur lui, et soyez gentille de mettre ses affaires qu'il avait en arrivant dans un sac pendant que moi, j'enlève les étiquettes des vêtements qu'il porte.

-Oui… oui monsieur. »

Elle va dans la cabine avec un grand sac pour récupérer les affaires de Potter. Moi pendant ce temps je occupe avec un sort les étiquettes et regarde Harry droit dans les yeux…

« Tu es vraiment beau…

-Merci… moins que toi quand même…

-Oui mais moi c'est différent… je suis un être exceptionnel… »

Il me fait un grand sourire pendant que ses yeux redeviennent joyeux. Nous sortons du magasin. Et nous dirigeons vers le grand parc de Pré-au-lard. Certains sorcier, surtout des femmes, se retourne vers nous comme si elles voyaient les dieu grec regagnait l'Olympe.

………………………………….

Moi et Harry nous sommes posé dans l'herber. Je suis appuyé contre un arbre alors que Harry est allongé à la perpendiculaire de moi, sa tête posée sur ma cuisse… Les gens qui nous voient doivent nous prendre pour des amoureux. A cette pensée j'en ai chaud dans tout le corps…

Harry a les yeux fermés, et semble sur le point de faire une petite sieste.

« Dit, Harry… que s'est-il passé ? »

Il se redresse et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Son regard est perplexe ?

« De quoi tu parles ? »…

-Pourquoi as-tu disparu ? »

Je vois le regard de Harry qui s'assombrit d'un seul coup. Il m'en veut d'avoir posé cette question… je le sais… je le sens…

Il détourne la tête et regarde à l'opposé de moi. Je sens cette tristesse envahir mon cœur.

Harry n'est pas assez proche de moi, nous ne sommes pas amis… nous ne l'avons jamais été, et là, le fait qu'il me fuit me le prouve, mais je veux savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir

Je tend ma main vers lui et lui touche son épaule il se retourne brusquement vers moi et me regarde, ses yeux suppliants.

« Draco… je t'en pris ne gâche pas tout…

-Harry, si tu veux qu'on soit plus proche toi et moi, il faudra bien que tu me parles un jour de ce qui te ronge de l'intérieur…

-Et si je ne veux pas qu'on soit plus proche ?... »

J'enlève brusquement ma main de son épaule comme s'il m'avait brûlé. C'est comme… comme si… on m'avait fendu le cœur. Je baisse la tête et essaye d'empêcher les larmes de me venir aux yeux. Je ne suis pas particulièrement sensible mis là, je me sens vraiment mal. Je me lève et part. Laissant Harry sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à cet homme qui vient, peut être inconsciemment de me briser le cœur.

………………………………………………

Je marche depuis peut être dix minutes. Je ne veux pas transplaner jusqu'au manoir car je risque de croiser et Harry et là, je ne veux vraiment pas le voir. Enfin, si j'aimerais peut être qu'il vienne me voir et qu'il me dise qu'il veut être mon ami, qui ne voulait pas me blesser et que nous allons devenir proches, très proches.

Je n'ai jamais été attaché aux hommes avec qui je couchais… et encore moins à ceux avec qui je ne couchais pas. Et sans est ce idiot de dire que j'aime Harry alors qu'il y a quelques jours je ne voulais pas le voir.

Mais on dit que les rêves sont les paroles de notre cœur et aussi stupide que ça soit, je crois que j'aime Harry. J'ai pris cette décision en un jour et sans doute que je ne me fais que des films, mais jamais les paroles de quelqu'un ne m'ont autant blessé que celle que Harry m'a dit tout à l'heure.

Je m'assois sur un banc en pierre. Ici, il n'y a pas de passant. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir où je suis. C'est une rue banale, sauf qu'il n'y a personne. Enfin si, il y a deux ou trois vieux qui traînent leur chapeau pointu mais comparé au chemin de traverse c'est pitoyablement vide. Un peu comme le reflet de mon cœur… il n'y a que deux ou trois personnes plus ressemblant à des ombre qu'à des êtres humains.

Je ferme les yeux un instant histoire d'enlever ces idées noires de ma tête… Quand je les rouvre je le vois. Devant moi, debout, se tient Monsieur-Harry-Potter-je-fais-du-mal-aux-gens-sans-m'en-rendre-compte-et-après-je-ramène-mon-visage-triste-comme-la-pluie-pour-me-faire-pardonner.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? me demande-t-il.

-Fais comme chez toi… c'est un banc public je vais pas d'empêcher de mettre ton petit cul dessus. D'autant plus que je crois bien que je vais partir alors.

-Non, Draco, dit-il suppliant. »

Et là, il se met à califourchon sur moi qui suis assis et passe ses bras autour de mon cou…

Ouhlala, chaleur, chaleur ! Mayde Mayde, qui veut m'aider ?

« Harry ? T'es fou, dégage de là si tu ne veux pas que je fasse de toi un eunuque ! »

Mais il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Je pose mes mains sur son torse et je pousse pour pouvoir voir la tête de ce dégénéré et ce que je vois me laisse sans voix…

« Harry ? »

Sur ses joues coule une rivière de larme… Une rivière ? Qu'est-ce que je dis, un océan… Je le regarde les yeux grands ouverts… Si j'étais un de ces personnages de cartoons il y aurait un point d'interrogation qui apparaîtrait dans mes yeux.

« Harry, qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

Mais il en peut pas parler, son corps est secoué de sanglots. Alors pour la première fois de la journée je prend une bonne décision, je transplane jusqu'à la chambre de mon manoir. Je suis assis sur mon lit avec Harry toujours à califourchon sur moi.

Mais l'état de Harry m'empêche d'avoir des pensées perverses a son égard…

Mais il s'enlève de moi et s'assoit à côté de moi. Je le regarde, sa tête est baissée… et son corps est toujours agité de sanglots mais il finit par dire :

« J'avais peur…

-Peur ? »

Je prend délicatement son menton et lui soulève la tête pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. Je sens que ce qu'il va me dire est capital… et je sens que si moi, je ne peux pas me montrer compréhensif et aimable… alors Harry Potter ne sera plus qu'un corps vide… Un corps ou toute la peine du monde loge…

« Peur de quoi, je lui demande doucement.

-Je… je…

-Tu ?

-Je suis comme lui…

-Lui ?

-Voldemort

-…, je ne trouve rien a dire alors qu'un frisson me parcourt l'échine.

-Tant de gens sont morts. Il se sont battus pour faire le bien et sont morts, et ceux qui restent… comment m'auraient-ils regardé ? Comment auraient-ils regardé celui à cause de qui tant de gens sont morts ? Voldemort a poussé des gens à mourir pour faire le mal, moi j'ai poussé des gens à mourir pour faire le bien. Mais des deux côtés le résultat est le même… des gens meurent et les autres cherchent un coupable pour décharger leur peine…

-Enfin… Harry… tu n'es pas responsable de la mort des gens qui se sont battus pour le bien…

-Mais j'avais peur si peur… J'avais peur qu'on me haïsse… et puis, je pensais bien que Voldemort mourrait dans cette bataille mais… je pensais… je pensais que je mourrais avec lui. Je n'ai jamais cru que je survivrais. J'avais peur de vivre…

-…

-Et… j'ai toujours peur de vivre… »

Cette fois s'en est trop. Je me mets à genoux sur le sol… juste en face de Harry. Il détourne le regard…

« Harry, regarde moi… Pourquoi donc les gens te haïraient ? Tu es celui qui a fait revenir la paix sur le monde sorcier. Tu es celui qui s'est battu et a mis sa vie en danger pour sauver un monde qui n'a pas su voir autre chose en lui qu'un simple pouvoir. Regarde moi. Je n'ai jamais vécu pour les autres, ma jeunesse je l'ai passé à faire du mal au autres, à être arrogant, détestable, odieux. Toi Harry, tu as toujours fait le bien. Tu es un être exceptionnel et tout le monde le sait. Bien sûr qu'il y a eu des morts… mais chaque guerre amène son lot de pertes… Oui, bien sur que ceux qui sont resté en vie ont pleuré la mort de ceux qu'ils aimaient. Mais regarde, les Weasley ont un enfant, Seammus et Dean aussi… et tant de gens ont commencé a reconstruire une vie meilleure. Sans toi Harry… non seulement il y aurait eu plus de mort, mais il n'y aurait pas eu de joie comme celle qui règne désormais.

N'ai pas peur de vivre petit Gryffondor, aie confiance en toi et en les gens que tu aimes… et je t'en pris aie confiance en moi… parce que moi je tiens à toi… »

Ouh, et bien … n'empêche que je pourrais être président moi avec ma facilité au grand discours… (NdA : qui a dit que je venais de casser l'ambiance romantique ! )

Harry me regarde dans les yeux et tombe à genoux juste en face de moi, il passe de nouveau ses bras autour de mes épaules et moi je me relève l'entraînant avec moi.

Je me dégage de son étreinte et m'allonge sur mon lit, et là, pour la première fois de ma vie, je demande à un homme de rester avec moi, sur mon lit. Il vient et s'allonge en face de moi. Il appuie sa tête contre mon torse et je l'enlace… Pendant que des larmes très fines continuent de couler sur son visage…

Je sens le sommeil qui commence à venir, que d'émotions nous avons eu aujourd'hui…

Je commence à croire que Harry s'est endormis quand soudain je l'entends chuchoter…

« Merci… »

Je souris et ferme les yeux… Cette soirée m'aura appris des choses. J'aurais appris à mieux comprendre la peine du petit gryffondor et j'aurais enfin compris… oui j'aime Harry Potter… et je ferai tout pour l'avoir…

_A suivre_

_

* * *

_

**_NdA: et voila, merci a mes reviewers anonymes et à la semaines prochaines._**

****

**_bisouuuuuuuuuuuuu_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteure****: Booyaka87**

**Titre: Ma plus grande histoire **

**Rating: R **

**Paring: Harry/Draco **

**Warning: Cette histoire est un slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir ! **

**Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout a JKR. **

**Résumé: Quand un Draco écrivain est en manque d'inspiration qui vient lui en redonner? **

**NdA: ME revoilà… Comment ça vous m'avez oubliez ? bon ok je vous comprends. Je pourrais vous sortir mille excuses mais ce serait stupide, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que cette nuit j'ai retrouvé ce qui m'a manqué ces dernier mois (en plus d'une connexion décente a internet). J'ai retrouvé l'inspiration auprès de ma « muse » si on peut l'appeler comme ça. **

**Donc voila, le nouveau chapitre de cette fic est la… vous vous rappeler de quoi ça parlait ? Non ? JE vous en veux pas j'avais presque oublié moi aussi. **

**Voila c'est tout… bonne lecture… **

* * *

**Chap 05 : Et d'histoires en histoires on créait la sienne… **

Je me réveille et ouvre les yeux… enfin je tente difficilement d'ouvrir les yeux. Il y a un corps chaud contre moi… enfin non, pas n'importe quel corps… LE corps chaud de Mr Potter-j'ai-sauvé-le-monde-mais-je-suis-trop-mal-dans-ma-peau-pour-vivre-heureux.

Non je dis ça, mais j'ai de la peine pour lui. En plus là, il est toujours contre moi, sa tête sur mon torse, souriant dans son sommeil… Il est juste… angélique.

Je souris mais le repousse doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Je me soulève de mon lit et me dirige ers ma salle de bain. Mes cheveux sont tous en vrac sur ma tête.

« Et bien, nous imitons notre petit ami actuel ? » demande mon miroir.

Ah la magie des miroirs sorcier. Il ont toujours quelque chose a dire sur nous, le fait qu'il compare ma coiffure a celle de Harry est… énervant… parce qu'il est pas réellement coiffé et que bon… je suis DRACO MALEFOY, même décoiffé c'est comme si je l'étais ! J'ai la classe en moi. Et aussi car Harry… n'est pas… mon petit ami…

Oui je vous vois la larme a l'œil, vous qui lisez cette fanfic, sortez vos kleenex pour pleurez si vous voulez.

Harry, n'est pas mon petit ami… enfin du moins pas encore mais je vais tout faire pour changer cette situation et pour commencer je vais… heu…

Mais oui, idée fantastique, un petit déjeuner au lit… Je m'aime, mais que je m'aime (NdA : Et alors moi aussi je m'aime j'en fais pas tout un plat…).

Je descends dans ma cuisine avec un grand sourire. Blaise en me voyant dirait : « Tiens, voila un Malefoy qui s'est bien amusé cette nuit. »

Cette nuit a été… magique, parfois je me réveillais et éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Vous allez dire que je deviens romantique et je vais vous dire que je vous emmerde mais, il faut dire que Harry a de quoi donner l'envie d'être romantique…

Enfin bref, je vais pas vous raconter ma vie (NdA : ah bon ? on arrête la fic alors ?). Heu…

Je suis dans la cuisine, j'ai fais chauffé du lait où j'ai ajouté deux cuillères de chocolat en poudre et un peu de canelle… qui a dit Hmmmmmmmmmm… ?

Sur le plateau a coté du bol, je pose deux pains au chocolat et un verre de jus de fruit en plus du chocolat chaud…

Après avoir préparé ce magnifique plateau… je le monte jusqu'à ma chambre. Oui là j'admets que j'aurais du garder mes elfes de maison !

Je rentre dans la pièce et murmure un sort pour qu'une petite table apparaisse au dessus du lit pour que je puisse poser le plateau…

Harry ne se réveille même pas… Non mais quoi. C'est une marmotte lui ou quoi ? Bon oui j'admets, c'est une JOLIE marmotte mais quand même. Je pose le plateau sur la table et me pose a côté de Harry. Assis, appuyé contre le fond du lit, je claque dans mes doigts et un deuxième plateau apparaît avec un chocolat chaud pour moi, un jus d'orange pour moi et deux pains au chocolat, pour moi. Aimable oui, prêt à mourir de fin pour la belle au bois dormant, non !

Ahh, enfin monsieur Potter-j'ai-sauvé-le-monde-et-donc-me-permet-de-dormir-alllors-q'un-magnifique-blond-a-préparé-un-plateau-déjeuner-pour-moi se réveille. Il tourne la tête vers moi et porte ses deux mains a ses yeux qu'il frotte comme un gamin.

JE lui souris alors qu'il a l'air de commencer à comprendre où il est. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand et il se redresse brusquement.

« Harry, aussi mignon que tu puisse être, si tu avais renversé ce plateau que j'ai monté tout seul jusqu'ici, je t'aurais lancé un avada kedavra entre tes deux jolis yeux verts !

Il me regarda surpris et fronce les sourcils. Puis son regard se pose (enfin !) sur le plateau posé juste devant lui.

Un grand sourire illumine sa petite tête. Je lui souris moi aussi. Ah la la, mais c'est que c'est contagieux ses sourires en plus !!!

« Bon je sais que ce plateau est merveilleux vu que c'est moi qui l'ai fait mais je pense que le chocolat chaud, le jus d'orange et les pains au chocolat ne te feront pas la gueule si tu te décides enfin à les goûter. »

Il me regarde en souriant et fini par prendre son bol de ses deux mains, le porter à sa bouche et enfin boire un peu de mon chocolat.

On dirait un enfant. Vous savez un des ces petits enfants qui se réveillent ébouriffés, qui ont un pyjama trop grand pour eux, dont les manches leur couvrent les mains et qui prennent leur bol de chocolat chaud pour le boire devant les dessins animés.

Il est mignon, je voudrais que ce moment dure une éternité, que le temps s'arrête ainsi... moi et l'homme que j'aime, moi et l'homme que j'accepte d'aimer, moi, Draco Malefoy, et lui, Harry Potter.

Mais tout d'un coups, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et laisse entrer une silhouette ébouriffée avec un grand sourire sur le visage. L'homme, car c'est un homme, nous regarde, moi et Harry avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Sa bouche est grande ouverte (merci l'éducation !) et son regard d'abord surpris se fait moqueur. Personne ne parle jusqu'à ce que la personne finisse par lâcher d'un ton amusé :

« Et ben ? C'est la nuit de noce ? Vous auriez pu m'inviter au mariage !

-Blaise… je tente.

-Non sans blague, je croyais qu'on était ami !

-Blaise…

-Et puis j'aurais pu être le témoin d'un de vous deux ! »

Ce charmant petit dialogue étant terminé, Blaise éclate de rire devant mon air énervé et l'air gêné de Harry. Je fais disparaître d'un claquement de doigt la table ou est posé mon café et me retourne vers Harry qui me regarde, rougissant.

« Harry… tu m'excuse une minute. Je vais te laisser car j'ai besoin de commettre un meurtre mais je ne veux pas de témoin… »

Sur ce je me lève et me dirige vers la porte de ma chambre en attrapant un Blaise mort de rire par le col pour l'amener avec moi.

Je pousse Blaise contre le mur du couloir et ferme la porte de ma chambre après avoir dit a Harry : « bois, ça va refroidir et ça ne sera plus bon… »

Je me retourne vers Blaise qui essaye avec plus de mal que de bien de se retenir de sourire.

« Bon, Blaise, de un je n'apprécie pas spécialement que tu vienne me cherche dans ma chambre…

-AH ? me coupe-t-il. Pourtant parfois quand j'arrive t'es juste en caleçon et j'aime bien cette vue, je m'étais dit que peut être ce matin j'aurais la chance de te voir ainsi…

-Blaise… je soupire. C'est effrayant de voir que tu tiens si peu a ta vie… »

Je le regarde dans les yeux et lui garde son air moqueur affiché dans le regard.

« Bon vas-y... lui dis-je. Dis moi ce qui t'amène de si bon matin et de si bonne humeur…

-Un boulot…

-Ah ? T'as décidé d'être domestique et c'est chez moi qu'on t'as envoyé ? Bien bien, vu que j'ai plus d'elfe de maison c'est pratique…

-Ah, ah… que tu es drôle, des blagues dès le matin... c'est Harry qui te rend si joyeux ?

-C'est bien possible… »

Il me regarde dans les yeux, ses yeux son plissés signe d'intense réflexion. Je pourrais dire que c'est rare… et d'ailleurs je le fais : c'est rare !

« Non, sérieusement, je reprend… C'est quoi cette histoire de boulot ?

-Et bien, Peter Crown… tu vois qui c'est ?

-Non, pas vraiment…

-C'est un ancien serpentard. Et devine quoi, il publie des histoires… bon bien sur les petit magazine qu'il publie ne contient que des histoire de novices mais bon, toi qui est un écrivain connu maintenant, tu pourrais l'aider a faire en sorte que plus de monde achète son magazine…

-Heu…

-Ecoute ne réfléchis pas une plombe, je reviens te chercher dans une heure. Tu seras prêt. Ok ? ok. A tout a l'heure. »

Et sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soi, il transplante.

Je retourne dans la chambre et regarde Harry qui lui aussi me regarde perplexe…

« Qu'est ce qu'il te voulais, il me demande.

-J'ai une proposition de travaille…

-Ah tu vas encore sortir un livre ?

-Heu… oui peut être…

-Pourquoi tu m'a jamais fais lire une de tes histoire ?

-Et bien heu… bon, écoute Harry, je dis pour changer de sujet. Dans une heure je dois être prêt alors je vais m'habiller, me faire beau et on reparlera de tout ça ce soir... »

Et je vais me réfugier dans la salle de bain. Le problème c'est que Harry maintenant veux lire une de mes histoire… ça va devenir obsessionnel. Mais si il lis ça… comment va-t-il me regarder. Il ne me verras plus jamais de la même façon (NdA : oui j'ai connu ce blem avec mes fics…).

Ah la la… mais quelle poisse.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**NdA : non c'est pas fini… c'est juste pour dire que nous allons nous glisser momentanément dans la tête de Harry. Oui parce que la l'important c'est ce que lui va faire te penser. Donc on quitte la tête de mon draco chéri… **

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_**POV Harry**_

Ca fait maintenant une heure que Draco est parti. Moi je suis là, en train de m'ennuyer royalement.

Je me balade dans le manoir. C'est amusant, les jours passent mais je découvre toujours quelque chose ici. Par exemple cette pièce. Ses murs sont blancs, parfaitement blancs et la lumière se reflète dessus éblouissant un peu. Et sur ces murs sont posée des tableaux. De magnifique tableau. Ce qui est bien dans le monde sorcier c'est que les images bouge. Ca occupe bien l'esprit.

J'aperçois au bout de cette pièce une porte. Je ne crois pas qu'elle devait être vue, car elle est bien dissimulée. De la même couleur que les murs, il faut bien se concentrer pour la voir.

Je m'avance vers elle et la pousse. Elle s'ouvre et ce que je vois me donne l'impression d'être Indiana Jones devant un trésor (NdA : oui, vive Indiana !). Celle une pièce magnifique, moquette moelleuse, tapisserie chaleureuse. J'adore.

Par contre il n'y a qu'un seul fauteuil qui lui aussi semble très moelleux. Et par terre, des vingtaines de pages reliées s'étendent. J'attrape un paquet et regarde ce qu'il y a écrit sur la première page.

_« Passion au Clair de lune. » _

_Par Draco Malefoy _

Oh mon dieu c'est une des histoires de Draco. Je ramasse d'autre paquet.

_L'étoile des neiges, Rigolade dans l'herbe, Des yeux perçant, Attachement_… tout plein d'histoire écrite par Draco. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être là et que je ne devrais pas lire ça mais je ne peux m'empêche de regarder partout autour de moi.

Là sur le fauteuil il ya une historie et sur la première page il ets écrit.

_« Soupirs de mai » _

_A ne pas lire, ni faire publié ! _

Je sais qu'il a écrit ça pour Blaise. Blaise, lui, connaît les historie de Draco et apparemment il l'aide même a trouver des gens pour publier.

Je m'assoie sur le fauteuil et continue d'observer cette première page. Un désir violent de connaître cette histoire m'envahi…

Alors, même si je sais que c'est mal, même si je sais que Draco va me tuer. J'ouvre la première page et commente a lire.

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………… _

_« Note de l'auteur (Draco Malefoy) : Cette histoire est ma toute première. Je n'ai jamais écrit et je ne sais pas si je suis doué pour ça. Mais j'ai besoin d'écrire pour enlever ses choses qui m'obsèdent… pour les oublier. » _

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………….. _

Je me demande pourquoi Draco a écrit ça alors qu'il a marqué qui ne fallait pas la lire ni la publiée. Parfois, je ne comprends pas Draco. D'ailleurs je le comprends rarement. Enfin bon, je continue ma lecture.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Il est tôt. Tant de choses ont changé ici… Je ne suis plus le « dieu » d'une partie des personnes vivant dans ce grand château. Je ne suis plus rien. Mon nom a été taché, sali, traîner honteusement dans la boue. Je ne suis plus rien moi qui était prince, je n'ai plus de pouvoir moi qui dirigeait, je n'inspire plus la crainte moi qui faisait trembler. _

_Je suis seul moi qui pourtant étais entouré. Je suis un fantôme, une ombre qui déambule solitaire dans les couloirs froids du château. _

_Je soupire de tristesse… _

_Il doit être dans les cinq heures du matin. A cette heure ci, tout le monde dort, à part les elfes de maison. Enfin les elfes de maison et moi… _

_Je sors du château. L'herbe est mouillée et trempe mon pantalon. Je me dirige vers le terrain de quidditch. La je serai tranquille… je laisserai le froid m'engourdir un peu et je finirai par renter pour redevenir une ombre et assister a mes cours comme un patin articuler. _

_Je soupir d'exaspération _

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………… _

Je crois bien que Draco parle de Poudlard quand il dit le château et que quand il emploie la première personne c'est de lui qu'il parle. Je me demande si il ressentait vraiment ça autrefois à Poudlard. Je reprends ma lecture.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Je suis enfin arrivé au stade. Je monte dans les tribunes et là, je le vois. Il est là, sur son balai, en train de voler tranquillement. _

_Je crois qu'il est comme moi. Il n'a pas de parents… moi les miens ne m'aiment pas. Il est triste comme la pluie, je suis une pluie glaciale. _

_Je l'ai toujours haïs… Mais… maintenant je ne peux plus le haïr, je voudrais revivre vraiment. Je me rends copte que si je veux retrouver une vide normale, il faut que je trouve une personne qui est les cœur aussi vide que le miens (NdA : Référence a Gingi et Ban dans Get Backers…). _

_Je soupire d'un vide immense qui m'engloutit un peu plus chaque jour _

_Je l'appelle. Il me regarde, ses sourcils se froncent et il descend jusqu'à moi. Il est sur son balai. Toujours majestueux. Il me demande : _

_« Que veux-tu ? _

_-Je voudrais parler… avec toi… _

_-Pourquoi ? Nous nous haïssons. Nous ne somme pas fait pour tout parler. Tout nous oppose. _

_-oui… mais je voudrais parler… avec toi… » _

_Je soupire d'espoir. _

_Il finit par venir s'asseoir à côté de nous et nous discutons… _

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………… _

Oh mon dieu. Je me rappelle maintenant. C'est réellement arrivé. Un jour, le premier jour de mai, alors que je voulais m'évader de cet univers qui m'étouffait, je m'étais rendu sur le terrain de quidditch et j'avais vu Malefoy qui m'avait effectivement appelé pour me parler. Nous avions parlé oui. De tout et de rien… Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment, je sais juste qu'après il y a eut la guerre et que je n'ai jamais revu Draco, jusqu'à récemment.

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………… _

_Je retourne au dortoir… je ne me sens pas mieux, je me sens juste moins mal. Soudain j'entends une voix qui crie mon nom. Je me retourne et là je le vois. Mon âme sœur peut être. Ma perdition sûrement. Mais quand nos regards se croisent je ne peux me retenir. Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse. _

_………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. _

Je rougis alors que je lis la suite. Ce qu'il écrit ne s'est jamais passé, mais pourtant il écrit ça avec tant de détail. Je ne sais pas si il parle vraiment de moi en fait. Il parle de deux hommes qui couchent ensemble dans l'herbe. Je rougis tant les phrases sont explicite. Je rougis et j'ai chaud d'un coup.

Mais ce qui me trouble le plus c'est la fin de l'histoire

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_« Je n'ai jamais aimé et mon coeur est vide, dis-je. Mais tu es la seule personne qui sait le faire battre plus vite et tu es la seule personne qui m'ai fais me sentir vivant… Je, je t'aime . » _

_Mon amant me regarde il me souris. Et dans ses yeux, je vois que lui aussi il m'aime. Nous nous relevons, nos corps sont mouillés mais d'un sort nous sommes secs et habillé. On se donnent la main comme les amoureux et là je soupire. _

_Mon soupir du moi de mai, mon premier soupir d'amour. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Je lis et relis cette fin jusqu'à ce que les mots m'atteignent. Mais d'un seul coup, j'entends :

« Merlin me damne ! »

Je me relève brusquement faisant tomber l'histoire par terre. Je suis face a Draco… l me regarde livide. Je m'approche de lui mais il se recule, ses yeux sont perdus, mais la haine les rend plus foncé.

« Draco je… »

Il part en courant et je ne trouve qu'une chose a faire, je crie :

« dracoooooooooooooooooo ! »

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**NdA : et non je n'arrête pas la… notez que je suis excessivement gentille … allez on retourne dans la tête de notre blondinet préféré… **

**……………………………………………………………………………………………. **

_**POV Draco **_

Harry a lu une de mes historie… Pire Harry a lu CETTE HISTOIRE. Je me rappelle que je l'avais écrit après la guerre quand Harry avait disparu et quand j'avais commencé a avoir des sentiment pour lui. Je ne peux pas vous dire que je l'ai aimé… non, je ne suis pas sourde ça. Je sais juste que j'avais besoin de le ravoir parce que j'avais vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui soit comme moi.

Il ne devait pas lire ça. Maintenant il va penser que je l'aime. Mais je l'aime ! Oui ! Mais si il le sait, il va m'abandonner.

D'un seul coup je le vois qui pousse la porte de ma chambre où je me suis réfugié pour faire les cents pas. Il s'approche de moi et me regarde dans les yeux. Et la je ne peux m'en empêcher je le gifle.

Mais vraiment fort.

Il vacille et finit par se laisser glisser dos au mur. La main sur sa joue. Il ne relève même plus la tête. Je le regarde de toute ma hauteur. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du faire ça mais je suis en colère. Tellement en colère, contre lui et contre moi ! Si en colère.

Mais d'un coup il dit

« Pardon… »

Vous devriez entendre la façon dont il le dit. Il a des larmes dans la voix, je sais qu'il pleure et le voir là assis appuyé contre le mur et train de sangloter me brise le cœur. Je me mets a genou devant lui et soupire. J'attrape son menton et lui dis :

« Harry, ne pleure pas… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu pleure mais te voir là, avec cette histoire. Surtout celle là... ça ma mis si en colère. »

Il continue de pleurer, alors je le serre dans mes bras. Quand il commence a se calmer je le prend par les épaule et le recule.

« Ca va mieux, je demande.

-Oui… Oui, dit il encore sanglotant. Dra…co. Est-ce… que c'est de moi… que tu … parlais ? »

Je sais ce qu'il veut dire. Il parle de mon histoire. Je sais que c'est risqué mais pour la première fois de ma vie j'ose affronter la vérité…

Je hoche la tête. Et là il recommence a pleurer plus.

« Harry… enfin voyons, calme toi…

-Dra… co… embrasse… moi. »

Je le regarde les yeux grands ouverts. Je prend son visage dans mes mains et enlève ses larmes de ses joues… Et là doucement… je l'embrasse… C'est un baiser doux, un premier baiser de gens qui s'aiment…

Grâce a mes histoire, peut être allons nous construire la notre. Car d'histoire en histoire on créé la sienne.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Et voila déjà la fin.. Ça vous a plus hein ? Non ? Bon tant pis lol et un conseil de moi à vous… laissez des ptits review … Je me laisse désormais deux semaines pour publier... LA semaine prochaine ou peut être avant je publierai sans doute la suite de Mourir avec toi… Et donc après ca fera une fic par semaine… enfin bon normalement ça dépendra de mon inspiration… donc en gros ce que je vous dis c'est que la suite vous l'aurez quand vous l'aurez et je vous avertirai. 

Dsl aussi pour toutes les fautes mais il faut que je me retrouve une bêta lectrice... d'ailleurs si y a des volontaires...

**Merci à Yohina et mimi pour leur reviews anonyme… **

_Bisoussssssssssssssssssss a toutes et à tous_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteure**: Booyaka87

**Titre**: Ma plus grande histoire

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Harry/Draco

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash. ****Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout a JKR.

**Résumé:** Quad un Draco écrivain est en manque d'inspiration qui vient lui en redonner?

**NdA : Heu ben allez vous savez quoi ?ben… je craque parfois dans cette fic, c'est en fait mon petit défouloir personnel alors si les exigence du petit pote potter (Harry : Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !!!) sont spéciales… ben c'est normal !**

**Petite précision les NdR c'est les commentaire de mon frère qui a exceptionnellement corrigé ce chapitre**

* * *

**Chap 06 : Entre amour et amitié son cœur balance… **

Je regarde Harry allongé sur le canapé… enfin je ne peux pas dire que je le regarde. Non ! Je le dévore des yeux depuis au moins… une heure. Oui, une heure, vu que ça fait une heure que Harry fait la sieste. Il est allongé et un sourire orne ses lèvres. J'aimerai l'embrasser… comme tout a l'heure.

Je ferme les yeux et souris. Harry a des lèvres douces. Enfin bon, je crois que vu que j'aime Harry je ne pourrais faire que des compliments sur ce baiser… en oubliant que mon ancien gryffondor avait les lèvres salées, à cause des larmes.

Je rouvre les yeux. Je l'ai frappé… j'ai frappé Harry… lui qui semble si faible, si fragile. Je l'ai frappé et il s'est laissé tomber sur le sol. A cette pensée mon cœur se serre. Je descend du fauteuil ou je m'étais tranquillement installé pour regarder Harry et je m'assois sur le sol, a côté du canapé où dors Harry et doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller je lui caresse la joue où je l'avais frappé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer…

« Je suis désolé… tellement désolé. »

Je me lève et laisse mon bel endormi pour me rendre dans ma salle à histoire. Par terre, au pied du fauteuil où Harry s'était posé, je ramasse _Soupirs de Mai_… et retourne m'asseoir dans le salon en face de Harry.

Je regarde cette histoire que je tiens dans mes mains… je me suis toujours dit que cette histoire devrait être brûlée avant que quelqu'un ne tombe dessus… mais ce matin, Peter Crown, m'a proposé d'écrire une histoire pour lui… et vu mon manque d'inspiration peut être devrais-je publier cette histoire… peut être. Mais cette histoire est la première que j'ai écrite…

Que faire ?

Je réfléchis si intensément que lordque j'entends la voix ensommeillé de Harry je sursaute…

« Que fais-tu ? demande-t-il

-Je lis, petit Gryffondor… je lis.

- et pourquoi lis-tu ça…

-je… je me demandais si je ne devrais pas la publier… »

Harry se redresse d'un coup et me regarde dans les yeux… j'ai l'impression qu'il va m'engueuler mais…

« Draco, je veux aller à Aquarama !

-Je… quoi ? »

J'ai les yeux tellement ouverts que je me demande si ils ne risquent pas de tomber de leurs orbites… Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce délire… il nous fait quoi là le Potter… je lui parle d'une histoire que je veux publier et lui, il me dit...qu'il veut aller à Aquarama ! Heu… mais au fait… c'est quoi Aquarama ? (NdR : bah oui c'est quoi ce truc alors ?)

« Harry ? Tu craques ? Et puis c'est quoi aquarama d'abord ?

-C'est un parc aquatique !

-Un parc aquatique ! Harry t'es fou ! Si tu aimes les sensations fortes je te rappelle que t'es un sorcier et que tu peux donc voler sur un balai très rapide et si ce que tu aimes c'est te mouiller les fesses, j'ai un magnifique jacuzzi dans le manoir !

-C'est en Espagne…

-Harry... »

Je soupire un grand coup et fais mon expression indignée « made by Malefoy ».

« Harry, je dis en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Tu es un garçon très mignon, mais si tu continues à raconter des bêtises, je vais devoir appeler des gens en blouse blanche… mais t'inquiète pas. Ils sont très gentils…

-Arrête de me prendre pour un abruti Draco ! »

Il lève, pose ses poings sur ses hanches, fait une petite moue et dit :

« Je veux aller au parc aquatique ! Et si tu ne veux pas venir j'irai sans toi et je me ferai un autre ami et je ne viendrais plus jamais te voir et je ne t'embrasserai plus jamais… »

-Du chantage maint… »

Hein ??????????????????????????? Minute, minute, retour en arrière :

Siamaj sulp iaressarbme en ej ( NdA : c'est mon retour en arrière… oui je sais c'est débile mais ça m'amusait de le faire…(NdR : ma pauvre tu deviens complètement folle…))

Harry vient de dire : « Je ne t'embrasserais plus jamais » Ce qui signifie qu'il avait l'intention de recommencer… enfin oui c'est plutôt moi qui l'ai embrassé mais si lui ça le retente je ne vais pas dire non. Même si je sais que ma peau fragile n'est pas faite pour ces fichus toboggan !

Je le regarde et souris.

« Ok va pour le parc aquatique… la réflexion attendra ! Et puis...

-Oui ? Quoi Draco ?

-Ca va me donner l'occasion de te voir en maillot de bain. »

Il me regarde et rougit d'un seul coup. J'éclate de rire et transplane jusqu'à la chambre pour mettre mon maillot…

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ah ! Nous somme a Aquarama… l'avantage quand on est sorcier et qu'on sait transplaner c'est qu'on peut atterrir dans les vestiaire d'un endroit sans avoir a payer l'entrée…

Ce que nous avons fait… bien sur ! Je suis en maillot et j'attends Harry qui ne se décide pas à sortir de la cabine ou il a transplané…

« Harry… vas tu te décidé a sortir ? T'as pas a être gêné j'ai déjà vu des hommes en maillot…J'en ai même vu des nus… moi-même je te rappelle que je suis un homme alors tu peux sort… »

Ouhhhhhhhh… ça fais deux fois que je ne finis pas ma phrase… La c'est simple si on n'était pas dans un parc aquatique… avec des enfants qui arrivent… il y aurait viol

Harry est… ouhhhh. Si j'étais un cartoon j'aurais tout les cheveux ébouriffés vu le choc. Il es fin et il n'a pas trop de muscle... sa peau est bronzé, il n'est pas poilu comme un singe, je pourrais le prendre ici, maintenant…

« Et bien Harry… je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se baigner… et j'espère que l'eau est froide parce que si je continue a te regarder je sens qu'une certaine partie de mon corps va réagir et ça me gênerai de voir les petits enfant gênés… »

Il rougit (ah je suis trop fort pour le faire passer de toutes les couleurs) et nous nous dirigeons vers le parc. C'est grand… il y a plein de toboggan… des très grand, des petits pour les gamins… oui parce que nous somme entourés de gamins ! Merlin me damne !

Je ne supporte pas les cris des enfants… je pourrais leur arracher la langue et la leur faire manger par le nez ! Et Harry lui, est tout souriant. Il regarde un peu partout comme un gamins qui n'a jamais vu ça de sa vie… D'ailleurs a –t-il déjà été dans un endroit comme ça ? Ah oui voila une question qu'il faut que je suis lui pose…

On est entouré d'espagnols… vous allez dire que vu qu'on est en Espagne… c'est normal ! Et je vous répondrai que oui vous avez raison... Par contre moi, dans ce méli mélo de corps halé je fais tache de yaourt à la vanille sur chemise marron. C'est vrai moi je suis tout blanc… et puis ça m'emmerderez de bronzer avec mes cheveux blond… voila pourquoi je me suis protéger avec un sort… qui a dit « On s'en fout ? »

Je me retourne vers Harry qui reste là, sans bouger à regarder les attractions qui s'étalent devant nous…

« Bon Harry, je dis. Tu te décides ?

-Là »

Il me montre un toboggan blanc. Il est très grand, et très très penché… je regarde le toboggan, puis Harry, puis encore le toboggan…

Si ce garçon n'avait pas une tête aussi craquante je le tuerai pour avoir osé me proposer de faire ça !

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers le toboggan… c'est le début de la journée mais il y a du monde… alors on attend que touts les gens devant nous soient passés. J'écoute les gens qui crient en descendant ce toboggan… et pense à la meilleure forme pour rédiger mon testament :

A Blaise, je lègue mes fringues en espérant qu'elles ne finissent par en lambeau sur le sol suite au passage d'un garçon attiré sexuellement par lui…

A Pansy, je lègue ma collection de cartes trouvées dans les chocos grenouilles

A Harry, je lègue Swiffy mon dragon en peluche…

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Je craque là ! C'est le stress… le stress ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Je suis un sorcier, j'ai vécu une guerre et je peux voler sur un balai, et malgré ça je suis stressé par un minuscule toboggan de rien. Enfin il est grand ce toboggan quand même…

Ca y est c'est a nous… enfin c'est a Harry. Il regarde la femme qui dit aux gens quand ils peuvent y aller… Elle lui fait signe que c'est bon et voila, mon petit pote Potter se laisse glisser dans ce toboggan… Après c'est à moi… Je m'avance vers le haut du toboggan et je regarde en bas… Merlin, soi généreux, empêche une crise cardiaque de s'insinuer dans mon pauvre cœur qui vient juste de commencer a servir pour aimer Harry.

Ca y est je peux y aller. Je pose mes fesses dans le toboggan et me laisse glisser !

Wouh hou !!!!!!!! Mama mia ! L'eau me fouette le visage, et tout va à une vitesse folle. Si j'en sors vivant je promets de dire à Harry que je l'aime…

Avec la vitesse mon corps frôle l'eau avant que je m'enfonce enfin dans cette piscine. B… de P…. de M….. ! Je suis trempe… Non sans blague ? Non mais le pire c'est que j'ai l'estomac tout retourné… Je me dirige avec difficulté vers les escaliers qui me conduiront hors de cette piscine et vers Harry. Oh la la ! Y a une différence entre être sur un balai et descendre a pic et descendre un toboggan comme ça. Sur un balai on a la maîtrise… alors que là…ouh la la.

Je sors enfin de l'eau et d'un seul coup tout reprend sa place dans ma tête. Enfin c'est surtout Harry qui reprend sa place. Mon dieu avec ses cheveux mouillé, l'eau qui coule sur son corps, son sourire affriolant et ses yeux… c'est vraiment interdit par la loi les viols ? (NdR : sauf que si Harry est d'accord y a pas de viol) Oui ? Ah bon… tant pis alors…

« Alors Draco, me dit-il quand j'arrive à sa hauteur. T'as trouvé ça comment ?

-et bien… mis à part le fait que je dois sans doute avoir perdu mon estomac dans ce toboggan, j'ai trouvé ça pas trop mal…

-Pas trop mal ? C'est tout ?

- Oui, pour l'instant ce n'est juste pas trop mal, parce que je n'ai pas eut le temps de récupérer tous mes esprits. Et toi, mon petit pote Potter ? A ce que je vois ça t'a bien plu…

-Draco ! Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appelé comme ça ! Et puis comment tu vois que ça m'a bien plus ?

-tu rougis d'excitation, tu as un grand sourire, tes yeux brillent comme les flammes de l'enfer et tu as juste l'air heureux… »

Il me regarde dans les yeux, fronce les sourcils et rougis encore plus. (Oui je m'aime pour ça…Et pour beaucoup d'autre chose mais on n'a pas la journée devant nous…) Il est presque nu, trempé, très beau… Ah la la, je sens que ça vas me plaire cette journée avec Potter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Devinez où je suis… Dans le manoir ? Non ! Dans le lit de Harry ? Non, hélas ! Dans l'estomac d'un fauve ? Qui as dit ça !!!

Je suis assis sur une attraction de ce parc. En fait, il n'y a pas d'eau. C'est une espèce de tour, asses haute, qui présente quatre face où sont placé trois siège. Trois siège sécurisés bien sur.

Je suis assis sur un de ces sièges, Harry est à côté de moi et a côté de Harry y a une jeune femme qui est devenu blanche a cause du stress.

Je tourne la tête vers Harry pendant que l'homme qui s'occupe de l'attraction vérifie que les espèce de ceinturés métallique de sécurité.

« Alors Harry ? Près pour décollé ?

-Oui, ça doit être trop cool ce truc…

-De quoi ? Ça doit être cool de décoller ? Ah moi je peux te faire décoller si tu veux… Je peux mettre te faire monter jusqu'au septième ciel… »

Il rougit mais n'a pas le temps de répondre parce que nos sièges ont commencé à décoller... Lentement. Le stress est à son comble. Imaginer comme c'est angoissant d'attendre que cette machine nous envoie a une vitesse folle dans les airs sans savoir quand ça va commencer…

Soudain Harry me prend la main et la serre… Oh mais c'est qu'il est stressé mon Ha…ryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

Mayde Mayde ! Oh la la, mon cœur est en train de ce décrocher de ma poitrine. Fichu attraction ! Ah la la ! Pourquoi Harry n'a pas tout simplement décidé de faire une course en balai avec moi plutôt que m'attirer dans ce merdier ?

Ca y 'est nous somme arrivé en haut de cette tour. J'ai a peine le temps de réalisé ça que nous redescendons déjà… Ca va trop vite !

Merlin, j'espère que ça va vite se terminer pour hurler après Harry de m'avoir emmener ici…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Il est dix neuf heures ! Et oui déjà. Harry est en train de prendre sa douche dans ma grande salle de bains… tandis que moi je suis en train de me reposer dans… mon jacuzzi (NdA : j'aimerai bien le rejoindre moi). Je me repose après cette journée…

Ah la la que de toboggan des frayeurs et d'émotions fortes j'ai connu en un seul jour.

Je n'ai jamais été dans un parc d'attraction… pourquoi me demanderez vous… et je vous répondrai que mon père était trop occupé a servir son maître ou a essayer de faire de moi un Malefoy correct. Et puis entre nous, vous voyer Mr Malefoy père faire du toboggan aquatique vous ? Ridicule n'est ce pas ?

N'empêche… je ne sais pas pourquoi Harry a voulu aller là-bas mais… je lui en suis reconnaissant. J'ai passé une excellente journée avec lui… Et pas seulement parce que j'ai pu le mater presque nu pendant des heures, mais aussi parce que j'ai rigolé avec lui et que je me suis amusé. Bon bien sûr, j'ai aussi eut mal au ventre, au cœur et a peu près à chaque membre de mon corps mais je m'en remettrai…

Ah… si je n'étais pas déjà amoureux de Harry je crois que je le serai devenu…

J'en suis à ça de mes pensées quand d'un coup la porte de ma « Salle jacuzzi » s'ouvre.

« Tiens, tiens… mon petit pote potter vient voir le jacuzzi de Mr Malefoy fils ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel et me regarde en posant ses mains sur ses hanches en faisant une moue toute mignonne…

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois !

-Ah ah, je sais mais j'aime bien parce que quand je dis ça tu rougis un peu… et j'adore te voir rougir… »

Résultat de cette phrase il rougit encore plus. Moi, bien sûr devant cette réaction je ne peux m'empêcher de rire… alors Harry soupire, se retourne et s'en va. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'atteindre la porte je lui lance un sort d'entrave et le ramène devant le jacuzzi par magie…

Il me regarde apparemment un peu en colère…

« Depuis quand tu attaques les gens par derrière, toi ?

-Je ne t'ai pas attaqué Harry… je t'ai juste ramené là pour qu'on discute…

-Hein ? De quoi ?

-Et bien je te le dirai une fois que tu auras retiré tes habits et que tu m'auras rejoins dans le jacuzzi… »

Il m'obéit… Je sais qu'il est curieux et même si il est un peu pudique il a l'air de vouloir savoir de quoi je veux lui parler.

Alors une fois nu il entre dans le jacuzzi. Moi tandis qu'il rentre dans le jacuzzi je regardais ailleurs… Non pas que je ne voulais pas le voir (bien au contraire) mais ça aurait été gênant d'avoir une érection en cet instant.

« De quoi tu veux parler, Drake ?

-ah ah, tu m'appelles Drake toi maintenant ?

-Tu m'appelles bien Petit Pote Potter…

-Ah ah, égalité... »

Je le regarde en souriant il me sourit aussi… J'ai besoin de lui parler mais je me tais, je sais qu'il va me dire quelque chose… je le lis dans ces yeux... Je paris 50 gallions…

« Draco… dit Harry. Je voudrais te dire quelque chose »

Et oui, j'avais raison… envoyez la monnaie !

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ?

- C'est que…

-Vas y lance toi petit homme…

-tu sais quand je suis revenu ici… tu es la première personne que j'ai été voir…

-Oui je sais, ça m'a beaucoup surpris d'ailleurs…

-En fait, ne m'en veut pas de dire ça… mais c'est parce que j'avais besoin de toi… quand tu es parti de la fête, je me suis sentis extrêmement mal… Alors je suis parti moi aussi. A ce moment là, j'étais instable, je me suis rendu dans un château abandonné dans le sud de la France et à l'intérieur rien qu'avec la force de ma magie j'ai détruit tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Et malgré ça je ne me suis pas senti mieux. Alors là, d'un coup j'ai pris conscience que malgré trois ans d'éloignement et de recherche de moi-même je n'avais pas trouvé ce que je cherchais, ce qui me permettrai de vivre et c'es ta ce moment là que j'ai su que c'est toi que je devais aller voir…

-Moi ? je demande. Pourquoi ça ?

-Quand on était à Poudlard, on n'a jamais été vraiment ami, enfin surtout au début vu qu'à la fin on ne peut pas dire que je détestais ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… Et je crois, que… je crois que je voulais juste quelqu'un qui me détruirait plus que je ne l'étais déjà… »

Je le regarde avec des yeux grands ouverts. Ce n'est pas franchement sympa ce qu'il vient de dire. En gros il est juste venu me voir parce qu'il voulais que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal… Ouais ça s'appelle du masochisme ça… (NdA : et je m'y connais moi pour ça !) (NdR : moi aussi je crois)

« Harry ! Ce que tu dis là c'est que en gros la seule raison pour laquelle tu es venu c'est que tu n'arrivais pas à te détruire tout seul… !

-Non Drake, écoute…

-non, toi tu vas m'écouter petit Potter ! C'est bien parce que je devais te parler que tu es rentré avec moi dans ce jacuzzi ! Alors tu vas m'écouter et éviter de l'ouvrir pendant que je vais te parler parce que si tu parles je te jure que je te lance un sort pour te coller les lèvres ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?! »

Harry me regarde comme si j'étais devenu fou. Oui bon j'ai peut être parler un petit peu méchamment, mais c'est pas ma faute il l'a bien cherché

« Harry, tu as disparu pendant trois ans et tu sais quoi ? Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne me suis pas réveillé en me demandant où tu étais passé. Tu a fini par m'obsédé et le seul moyen que j'ai eu pour calmer mon esprit c'est décrire une histoire ! Je n'étais pas amoureux de toi ! Mais j'avais comme besoin de toi. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse être aussi mal que moi. Mais toi, tu es parti, et j'ai fini par t'oublier ou par faire semblant. Et puis là d'un coup, tu réapparais a une fête comme si de rien n'était.

Mais est-ce que tu peux juste t'imaginer à quel point ça m'a fait mal de te revoir. Je me suis dit que finalement tout aller redevenir comme avant. Quand on se croiserait on s'insulterait et basta !

Mais là, un soir alors que tu étais encore plus trempé qu'une éponge sous un robinet, tu t'écroule chez moi et moi en bon samaritain que je suis je te garde ici. Oui, après tout, je me suis dit que, peut être qu'après l'unique discussion que nous avions eut sur le terrain de quidditch, il y avait de cela trois ans, tu avais compris que je voulais plus être méchant avec toi, que je voulais mieux te connaître.

Et puis après tu t'es réveillé et tu es resté ici. Et il faut dire ce qui est, on a eut des difficultés à tout de suite être bien ensemble. Mais après tu m'as parlé et j'ai cru que tu avais confiance en moi.

Et puis là aujourd'hui, bête comme tu es, tu me propose d'aller a un parc aquatique et moi con comme je suis j'accepte ! Ben oui, qu'est que je ne ferai pas pour les beaux yeux de monsieur Potter !

J'ai passé une journée géniale et je dois l'avouer même si je ne suis pas un pro des sentiments, j'aime être avec toi, j'aime te voir, j'aime de voir rougir aussi, j'aime ce que tu es Potter, j'aime ton corps et j'aime on cœur ! Je t'aime Potter, espèce de cloche qui sonne creux !

Et toi t'es là, tout « lalala», à dire que la seule raison pour laquelle tu restes avec moi c'est que tu veux que je te fasse du mal ! Ben tu sais quoi, tu ferais mieux de te casser parce que je ne me sens ni la force de te faire du mal, ni la force de supporter de te voir tous les jours si tu n'as pas le moindre sentiment pour moi ! »

Ouh la la, je suis essoufflé, j'ai sorti ça d'un seul coup, sans prendre le temps de bien respirer et sans laisser a Harry le temps de se remettre entre chaque phrase…

Il ne me regarde plus il a baissé la tête. Je sais qu'il est fragile et que je n'aurais pas du lui parler comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi…

Je soupire te je m'avance a genoux vers lui, je lui soulève le menton et le regarde dans les yeux. Je vois des larmes qui commencent à embuer ses yeux.

Je soupire encore une fois et baisse la tête moi aussi.

Nous restons là en silence. Moi mes mains posé sur mes genoux, lui qui se tort les doigts a cause du stress. Il y a un silence complet… mais c'est Harry qui se décide à le briser…

« Je ne sais pas… »

Je fronce les sourcils et relève la tête pour le voir. Cette fois, les larmes coulent vraiment hors de ses yeux…

« Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas si je peux t'aimer. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien. Je ne sais pas si tu es mon ami ou si je t'aime plus que ça. Je me sens perdu, je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses tu mal… Draco, j'ai tellement besoin de toi. »

Alors il se met a genoux lui aussi et vient poser sa tête contre mon torse et se met a pleurer encore plus. Je le serre dans mes bras.

« Calme toi Harry, ce n'est rien… j'ai toute la vie devant moi… »

Oui, enfin si il doit m'aimer je préfèrerai que ça soit maintenant tant que j'ai encore de l'endurance et pas à 50 ans…

Nous restons là, serrés dans les bras de l'autre. Mes mains caressent le dos de Harry, alors que je sens ses larmes coulée sur mon torse, puis sur mon ventre pour aller s'échouées dans l'eau du jacuzzi.

Je le saisit par les épaules et le regarde dan les yeux. Puis j'attrape son visage dans mes mains en coupe et je l'embrasse sur le front. Je vois parfaitement dans ses yeux qu'il est complètement perdu, alors je me prépare à sortir du jacuzzi. Je tente de me relever mais il me saisis par le poignet et m'empêche de me soulever.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, avec son regard d'enfant qui a grandi trop vite.

« Draco, montre moi… dit-il tout doucement…

-Quoi ? je réponds d'une voix tout aussi douce. Que veux tu que je te montre Harry ?

-Montre moi comment je t'aime …»

Je le regarde sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il veut de moi… Mais il ajoute ceci, pour m'expliquer…

« Draco,… embrasse moi. S'il te plait… »

On n'en me le dira pas deux fois. Je me penche vers lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes que j'embrasse… C'est un baiser doux, tendre. Mais j'en veux plus, alors doucement je viens caresser ses lèvres avec ma langue. Il desserre ses lèvres et ouvre la bouche… Je peux le goûter, connaître son goût exquis… Nos langues qui d'abord se cherchent timidement finissent pas danser la danse des baisers, comme on pourrait l'appeler…

Je pousse doucement Harry contre le bord du jacuzzi… Il s'assoit et moi je me met a califourchon sur lui. Je continue à l'embrasser pendant que mes mains caressent son cou…

Je lui ferai comprendre…

Je lui montrerai qu'il m'aime, ou je ferai en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus se passer de moi… parce que moi… je l'aime…

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NdA : Hey ! Quoi ? Comment ça je dérange ? Ah ? Vous lisiez une scène explicite de yaoi ? Que le début ? oh c'est dommage de devoir attendre la prochaine fois…**

**Niark niark…. aHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Qui a envoyé cette flèche dans ma direction ? (pas moi cette fois)**

**Bon voila donc je publierai Ma plus grande histoire le dimanche, histoire que vous soyez hyper pressé que ça soit le dimanche et que ça vous donne du courage pour le lundi… Et pour ceux qui lisent aussi Mourir avec toi… je le publierai le jeudi… voila..**

**Allez lol j'arrête de vous retarder… à dans deux semaines ! **

**Merci a Yohina pour sa review anonyme et pour avoir continué a lire cette fic malgré ma longue absence… D'ailleurs merci à tout le monde pour ça…**

**Bisousssssssssss**


	7. annonce

**Hey ho…**

Ffffiou, non s'il vous plait, je vous en supplie pas de poignards, pas d'épée par de meurtre sur ma personne !

Je sais, vous devez m'avoir oublié, et vous devez avoir oublié cette fic (moi je commençais déjà a oublié je m'étais arrêté).

Je ne suis pas ici pour vous racontez ma vie, seulement pour vous dire que il faut me pardonnez, j'ai connu encore des moments très difficile depuis la dernière fois que j'ai arrêté d'écrire ici notamment le décé de mon fiancé.

Je suis ici pour vous dire que j'ai repris l'écriture de Ma plus grande histoire et que vous aurez le prochain chapitre après demain et si l'inspiration m'en dit: demain.

En attendant, je vous propose ceci : http // www .fanfiction. net /s/ 3712942 /1/ (en elevant les espaces)

pas Drarry, mais Flint VS Dubois. Un bon gros lemon comme on les aime. Un peu comme ma fic d'excuse pour toutes ces fois ou je vous ai laissé.

Excusez moi pour tout je sais qu'il est énervant de commencer une fic et de ne jamais avoir la suite.

**Allez à dans un jour ou deux.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteure**: Booyaka87

**Titre**: Ma plus grande histoire

**Rating**: R (M dites vous?)

**Paring**: Harry/Draco

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash. ****Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout a JKR.

**Résumé:** Quand un Draco écrivain est en manque d'inspiration qui vient lui en redonner?

**NdA :**** Et bien le voila, le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Vous l'aurez attendu celui la lol…**

**Je ne vous embête pas plus bonne lecture.**

* * *

_« Draco, montre moi… dit-il tout doucement…_

_-Quoi ? je réponds d'une voix tout aussi douce. Que veux tu que je te montre Harry ?_

_-Montre moi comment je t'aime …»_

_Je le regarde sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il veut de moi… Mais il ajoute ceci, pour m'expliquer…_

_« Draco,… embrasse moi. S'il te plait… »_

_On n'en me le dira pas deux fois. Je me penche vers lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes que j'embrasse… C'est un baiser doux, tendre. Mais j'en veux plus, alors doucement je viens caresser ses lèvres avec ma langue. Il desserre ses lèvres et ouvre la bouche… Je peux le goûter, connaître son goût exquis… Nos langues qui d'abord se cherchent timidement finissent pas danser la danse des baisers, comme on pourrait l'appeler…_

_Je pousse doucement Harry contre le bord du jacuzzi… Il s'assoit et moi je me met a califourchon sur lui. Je continue à l'embrasser pendant que mes mains caressent son cou…_

_Je lui ferai comprendre…_

_Je lui montrerai qu'il m'aime, ou je ferai en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus se passer de moi… parce que moi… je l'aime…_

**POV Harry**

Les mains de Draco caressent doucement mes épaules alors que notre baiser se fait de plus en plus passionné. Je ne saurais dire ce que je ressens à l'instant car c'est si embrouillé. De la peur, du désir, de la tristesse, de la joie, un besoin de tendresse, d'une chaleur, des tremblements, de la folie… de l'amour ?

Sa bouche délaisse la mienne pour venir taquiner la peau de mon cou si sensible, qu'il lèche, mordille, suce. Je gémis alors que sa main gauche taquine mon torse, et que mes tétons durcissent sous ses doigts coquins.

D'ailleurs il ne sont pas les seuls à durcire, mon sexe commence à se dresser fièrement contre celui de Malefoy qui n'est quand a lui pas vraiment dans son état le plus mou. Le blondinet sourit contre mon cou et laisse glisser une de ses mains jusqu'à mon pénis qu'il commence à caresser doucement alors qu'un hoquet de plaisir reste coincé dans ma gorge.

Draco arrête d'embrasser mon cou et me regarde dans les yeux. Je détourne mon regard gêné, mais de sa main libre, il m'oblige a le regarder. Ma respiration est saccadée et je me retiens pour ne pas gémir.

Je suis sur que mes joues sont rouges comme les tomates qui mûrissent au soleil. Je me noie dans ce regard si profond de l'ancien Serpentard qui me fait tant de bien. Je sens sa main chaude glisser sur mon sexe aider par m'eau. Ma bouche entrouverte laisse s'échapper divers gémissements, que Draco vient étouffer avec sa bouche taquine.

Sa langue caresser la mienne dans un bal sauvage, mes mains s'accroche au rebord du jacuzzi alors que des frissons parcourent toute mon échine. Mais tout d'un coup, un grand bruit se fait entendre dans le salon, et la voix de Blaise se fait entendre.

« Hé ho, les amoureux !» (**Nda **: Pour tuer Blaise taper 1)

Draco se redresse d'un coup, l'air mauvais, prend un peignoir qu'il se met sur le dos et sen vas voir l'intrus.

**POV Draco**

J'enfile mon peignoir histoire de cacher mon sexe en érection et me dirige vers le salon pour détruire l'intrus qui ose nous arrêter dans un moment comme celui-ci.

Quand j'arrive dans le salon, je m'apprête à hurler sur Blaise mais l'air qu'il fait refroidit mes ardeurs (aussi bien au niveau colère qu'excitation.) Il semble malheureux. Blaise malheureux ? Et puis quoi encore ? Rogue en tutu rose et en string ? Hmmm, oublions ça voulez vous…

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Blaise ? je lui demande.

- c'est une longue histoire…

-Ok, alors tu attends, je vais m'habiller et dire a Harry qu'il faut qu'il viennent et on revient. En attendant, ben heu, fait ce que tu fais de mieux. Met ton nez partout.

Je le laisse sur ces mots et me presse pour rejoindre Harry. Quand j'arrive devant la salle du jaccuzzi j'entends des gémissements en sortir. Je m'approche doucement de mon petit brun qui a le dos tourné à la porte. De toute façon, vu son activité actuelle je ne pense pas qu'il fasse très attention aux pervers qui pourraient être en train de le mater. Heureusement que je ne suis pas un pervers… heu…

Harry est en train de se caresser doucement en gémissant mon nom. Je souris et pose ma main sur son épaule. Il sursaute et me regarde en rougissant violement. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoique se soit je lui tends la main pour l'aider a se relever et une fois qu'il est debout je l'embrasse.

Pendant se baisser je m'avance vers lui l'obligeant a se reculer vers le mur contre lequel il se retrouve bien vite appuyé. Et la je finis ce que j'ai commencé, ma main caresse a nouveau son pénis, pendant que mon autre main caresse du bout des doigts ses testicule.

Il gémit avec difficulté mon nom contre ma bouche et se cambre vers moi. Sa tête se penche en arrière s'appuyant contre le mur, me laissant sa gorge offerte. J'y pose mes lèvres et le marque une nouvelle fois comme étant miens.

Dans un dernier frisson et un râle rauque, il se libère dans ma main. Je lui souris alors qu'il tente de reprendre son souffle. Je me recule et m'avance vers un des lavabos de cette salle pour me laver les mains.

« Harry, dis je. Tu devrais t'habiller et descendre voir ce qu'à notre bon ami Blaise.

-Et toi ?

-Mon petit lionceau, je vais rester aller dans la cabine de douche que tu vois ici et faire couler de l'eau glacer le long de mon corps afin que Blaise ne voit pas la proéminente érection qui risquerait de déformer mes habits.

Je le vois dans la glace qui rougit. Il s'avance vers moi et s'appuie contre mon dos entourant ma taille se ses bras, glissant sa main a l'intérieur des pan de mon peignoir et la posant doucement sur mon sexe. C'est une main hésitante. Je l'attrape dans la mienne et me retourne vers Harry.

-Non, non. Il n'est pas temps de jouer petit Gryffondor.

-Mais, tu…

-Oui, je sens, j'ai une jolie érection, mais tu ne feras rien pour deux raisons : la première etant que tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour moi et que donc je m'en voudrais que tu le regrettes toute ta vie…

-Mais je…

-Et la deuxième c'est que notre cher Blaise attend en bas avec un air de chien battu qui m'indique qu'il lui faut la présence de quelqu'un près de lui. Donc tu va bouger tes mignonne petites fesses, les rentrer dans tes habits et descendre voir notre gentil ami.

Il me sourit et enfile avec empressement ses habits pour se diriger ensuite vers la porte. Mais avant de sortir il se retourne vers moi et me sourit.

-Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai de mignonnes petites fesses ?

-Elles sont un délice pour les yeux de tous pervers avertis, je lui réplique en souriant.

Il sort de la pièce en rigolant, tandis que moi je me dirige vers une cabine de douche. Je laisse de l'eau bien froide couler sur mon corps alors que mon regard se porte sur ma main. J'ai caressé l'homme de mon cœur… oh … par merlin !

QUEL PIED !

**POV Blaise**

Voila, nous sommes enfin attablé devant le repas du soir. Harry, Draco et moi, et je viens de terminer de leur raconter toute mon histoire.

-Donc en gros, l'air peiné que tu prends Blaise n'est qu'un moyen de nous entraîné à ta suite dans un bar pour que tu puisse draguer ouvertement un garçon qui te plait mais qui semble timide.

-Tu as tout compris, mon bon Draco. Bon et si vous me racontiez vos émotions de la journée avant que l'on parte ?

- Personne n'a dit qu'on allait te suivre, me fais remarquer le blondinet.

-Je sais mais à la fin vous aller le faire, au moins pour voir notre grand Harry Potter s'encanailler avec les crapules des bars, j'ai nommé toi, Draco, et moi.

Je vois que l'idée semble plaire à Draco qui sourit, avant que Harry commence a entamer un résumé de leur journée. Ils ont été à un parc d'attraction moldu. Et bien, le petit Potter est en train de changer notre très cher Draco. Quand il termine son récit je le regarde avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Et à ce que je vois, vois, il n'y a pas que votre journée qui a été bonne, la soirée devait être pas mal. Je vous ai peut être interrompu pendant quelque chose d'intime ?

Je regarde Harry et désigne mon cou pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il ferait mieux de regarder le sien. Il se lève et va se mettre devant un des miroirs du salon pour voir ce qu'il avait. Et là il commence a rougir. Deux beaux suçons ornent son cou. Je me tourne vers Draco et il lui fait un clin d'œil par lequel il répond par un sourire sans doute un peu rêveur.

Harry revient s'asseoir toujours aussi rouge alors je le taquine une peu, et oui, Serpentard un jour Serpentard toujours :

-Et bien mon petit Harry ? Aurait on cherché a te dévorer ? Un vampire a voulu te sucer ?

-QUOI ? s'écrit Harry en rougissant encore plus fort.

-le sang Harry, le sang… te sucer le sang.

Devant sa réaction j'éclate de rire alors que Draco me donne un coup de pied sous la table. Ah, la soirée va être drôle. Je pensais qu'en les amenant avec moi au bar, il finiraient ensemble une bonne fois pour toute, mais il semblent qu'ils aient déjà commencé les choses sérieuses.

…………

Nous voilà arrivés au bar. Nous allons a une table et commandons trois whisky pur feu. Nous rigolons en continuant de parler de tout et de rien, quand je le vois entrer dans le bar. LE garçon, MA future conquête. Il s'assoit comme d'habitude a une table, seul, commanda comme chaque soir un verre de Vodka Kiwi et le buvant doucement. Certains hommes l'abordent mais comme toujours et les repoussent. Peut être est ce pour ça que je n'ai jamais été le voir. Pour ne pas être repousser.

Mais ce soir c'est le bon. Je m'excuse auprès de mes deux amis qui rigolent ensemble. Je m'avance vers mon joli petit homme. Il a des cheveux un peu long, brune, la peau blanche. Ses yeux brille d'une lueur amusé alors que pourtant il semble bien seul.

Quand j'arrive devant lui il me regarde, me sourit et me demande ce que je veux.

-Et bien, je commence. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je te vois seul et je penser a venir d'apporter ma compagnie.

-Ah… cela fais plusieurs jour que tu dois me voir dire non a chaque personne qui me parle non ?

-Effectivement…

-Pourquoi je te dirais oui a toi, tu es comme les autres.

-Ah non monsieur ! Moi je ne suis pas comme les autres. Moi, je suis Blaise Zabini.

Il me fait un sourire éclatant et ses yeux brillent encore plus. Au je pourrais me noyer dans ces yeux, ce serait comme mourir étouffé par des bonbon et de l'amour. Il se lève et me tend la main.

-Et bien, Monsieur Blaise Zabini, vous m'avez convaincu. Votre argument était imparable, j'ai donc le plaisir de vous inviter a ma table.

Je lui sourit en lui serrant la main et m'assoit en face de lui. Je commande un autre Whisky pur feu et regarde mon partenaire dans les yeux.

-Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Je m'appelle Yann.

-Pas de nom ?

-Non, juste… Yann, répond il en souriant.

-Et bien Yann, je suis sûr que nous allons passer du temps ensemble.

**POV Harry **

Je regarde Blaise parler a son bel inconnu pendant qu'un serveur nous apporte nos deuxième verre de whisky pu feu. J'aime l'aisance que Blaise a pour aller voir ainsi un inconnu et lui dire ce qu'il ressent alors que moi-même je n'arrive pas a dire a Draco qu'il m'attire. Peut être que je l'aime. Je me dis que je l'aime mais peut être est ce juste parce que lui me l'a dit et que ça entraîne chez moi cette envie d'être amoureux de lui (**NdA **: et après on dit que c'est les filles qui se pose sans arrêt des questions existentielles…). Mais quand je repense à ce qu'il m'a fait ce soir… sa main sur moi, sa bouche contre la mienne… j'aimerai que ce contact reprenne et ne s'arrête jamais.

Mais j'apprécie aussi ce que Draco a fait après. Me dire qu'il ne voulait rien faire tant que je ne serais pas sûr de ce que je veux. Je voudrais Draco… et j'aimerai lui dire que je le veux, et que je veux apprendre à me sentir parfaitement bien en sa présence. Lui dire que je veux ne plus être gêné à l'idée qu'il puisse m'aimer.

-Et bien Petit Potter, dit Draco me sortant de mes songes. A quoi donc penses-tu ? A moi ?

-Peut être bien.

Il semble surpris par tant de franchise de ma part. Je bois mon verre de whisky cul sec. La chaleur que je ressens après avoir avaler de l'alcool et cette impression que le monde autour de moi est moelleux, font sombre ma conscience petit a petit dans un sommeil profond et ma timidité avec elle.

-Et que penses tu à mon propos ?

-Je pense à ce soir… dans ton jacuzzi. Et à après…

-Et ? demande t'il en souriant.

-Je te suis reconnaissant de… d'avoir dit que tu ne me ferais rien si je n'étais pas sûr de moi.

-Je suis un aristo Harry… réplique il en riant. Je ne prends pas par la force, je séduis les gens pour qu'il vienne d'eux même.

Je lui souris… et commande un autre verre de whiky.

………………..

Je viens me poser à côté de Draco après avoir dansé sur la mini piste de danse aménagée dans ce bar, ou seul un pelé et trois tondu, plus moi, dansaient. Je regarde Draco en souriant grandement et fini mon… cinquième verre… peut être sixième, de whisky.

Mon blondinet me regarde d'un air de dire « attention attention, la réprimande arrive ».

-Harry… tu devrais arrêter de boire !

Qu'est ce que je vous disais ?

-C'est au moins ton septième verres, reprend il. Et tu commence a être joliment saoul.

-Je ne suis pas saoul !

-Tu viens d'aller danser en plein milieu d'une piste de danse en bougeant indécemment tes hanches, attirant ainsi les obsédé sexuels du bar a venir se frotter contre toi, et ce n'est pas ton genre !

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Peut être que ça me plait de les attirer comme ça et de savoir que j'attire quelqu'un.

Je vois dans ces yeux une lueur de tristesse et il détourne le regard pour se plonger dans la contemplation de son verre. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Premièrement parce que c'est entièrement faux, deuxièmement parce que je sais parfaitement que j'attire déjà Draco … et troisièmement parce que j'ai fait du mal au garçon qui m'aime et qui est nécessaire au bonheur de mes jours.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Blaise qui embrasse son inconnu dans le cou, lui murmurant des mots sans doute dessinés à faire sombrer ce brun dans la folie de l'excitation. Je regarde à nouveau Draco qui garde un regard perdu dans le vide.

-J'envie Blaise… je murmure le sortant ainsi de sa rêverie.

-Pourquoi donc ? demande t-il. Parce qu'il est avec ce joli garçon la bas et qu'il voit de ce fait qu'il attire quelqu'un ?

Je sais qu'il dit ça pour me vexer, et sans doute si j'avais moins d'alcool dans le sang, j'aurais avec comme toujours avec une réplique plus ou moins cinglante pour ne pas qu'il voit que ces mots m'avaient touché. Cela dit tout ce que je réponds a sa provocation :

-Non… parce que lui il fait ce qu'il a envie de faire.

-Si on se retiens de faire ce que l'on veut, alors la vie ne sers a rien. On ne naît pas pour s'enfermer nous même dans une prison invisible Harry. Et puis nous sommes ici pour faire ce que l'on a envie non ?

Il me regarde en disant cela et ajoute :

-Et toi petit Harry, qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux et sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je fais, je me penche vers lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser rapide, comme la caresse d'une bulle de savons qui éclatera directement a votre contact ne vous laisser que la douce sensation de sa douceur contre vous.

Je me recule et le vois, apparemment surpris. Il fait pivoter sa chaise vers moi et je fais de même avec la mienne, avant de baisser la tête d'un air coupable. Mais je ne arde pas la tête longtemps baisser car avec ses doigts sous mon menton, il m'oblige a affronter son regard.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça Harry, me demande-t-il.

-Parce que… tu as dit qu'on était la pour faire ce qu'on avait envie. Je suis deso…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Draco plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes qu'il caresse doucement. Puis le baiser se fait plus vigoureux, je laisse sa langue venir a la rencontre de la mienne et lui faire danser le Tango du baiser. Mes mains viennent caresser son cou alors que les sienne caresse tendrement mes cuisses, me faisant repenser a ce soir.

Sa bouche contre la mienne, ses mains près de mon sexe, tout ces souvenirs… l'alcool…Je sens mon pantalon se serrer au niveau de mon entrejambe et un gémissement m'échappe et vient se perdre dans la bouche de Draco.

Nous nous embrassons comme deux être amoureux condamner a une mort dans les minutes qui suivent et qui désireraient connaître une dernière fois ce plaisir. Mais nous ne mourrons pas. Un de mes mains se détache du cou de Draco et vient prendre l'une des sienne pour la poser contre mon sexe, bien cacher sous son jean et son boxer.

Draco cesse de m'embrasser et me regarde dans les yeux. Cherchant a comprendre ce que je veux. Il soupire… sors de l'argent de son porte feuille et le dépose sur la table juste avant de me prendre la main et de nous faire transplaner dans son manoir. Dans sa chambre.

Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et me dit :

-Harry, tu devrais dormir, tu as beaucoup bu et je ne réponds pas de moi si tu deviens si entreprenant… Je vais aller bouquiner un peu.

Je baisse la tête en le voyant s'éloigner vers ma porte, je veux me précipiter vers lui pour le retenir mais un léger vertige, sans doute du a l'alcool, me fais tomber par terre, de manière peut gracieuse.

Draco se précipite alors vers moi et me porte sur le lit ou il m'allonge. Il soupire et entreprend de défaire ma chemise. Une fois ce vêtement enlevé il enlève le bas, chaussure, chaussette, pantalon, me laissant quand même mon boxer. Il me regarde et je vois dans son regard, cette envie irrépressible de toucher mon corps. Il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser sur le front mais je le saisit par la nuque et l'oblige à m'embrasser sur la bouche.

**Narrateur (et non vous êtes pas dans ma tête seulement c'est moi qui vous racontes nos deux amis étant trop…occuper a penser a se faire du bien.)**

Harry embrasse Draco qui, malgré le fait qu'il sache que Harry fait cela en grande partie à cause de l'alcool, se laisse faire. Avec plus de mal que de bien il arrive a retiré ses chaussures et ses chaussettes sans ses mains, celles-ci étant occupé à caresser le cou de son amour.

Il monte a son tour sur le lit, ses jambes de chaque coté des hanche de Harry et ses mains se baladant sur son torse. Il délaisse la bouche de Harry pour venir torturer une nouvelle fois le cou de l'ancien Gryffondor. Celui-ci, ses sensations exacerbées par l'alcool, ne peut que ressentir la délicieuse torture que lui impose Draco.

Mais le blondinet arrête pour se redresse et regarder son petit brun allongé sous lui. Harry voit que Draco s'apprête à dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire ça alors il le devance et dit :

-Draco, je t'en pris, fais moi l'amour cette nuit… montre moi a quel point tu m'aime, montre moi que je ne peux aimer que toi. Apprends moi…

Alors Draco lâche prise et accepte. Il ferait de cette nuit la plus belle nuit de Harry, il fera comprendre au survivant qu'il l'aime et que cet amour doit être partagé.

Il enlève son boxer a Harry et le regarde, la sous lui, offert, nu. Son torse, son ventre plat, ses hanches fines, son sexe fièrement érigé. Oh oui il l'aime. Harry est la lumière de ce monde si sombre. Il se penche vers lui et l'embrasse a nouveau avec fougue et désir.

Harry est excité par cette situation. Lui si vulnérable, nu, sous le corps de Malefoy qui s'est glissé entre ses cuisses. Il bouge des hanches frottant son érection contre le tissu rêche du pantalon de son blondinet. Il gémit doucement contre les lèvres de Draco qui semble avoir du mal à se maîtriser.

Le Serpentard descend doucement le long du corps de son amant et de ses dents, sa langue et ses lèvres, torture délicieusement les tétons de Harry qui se durcissent alors que son corps se cambre contre celui du blond. La langue de Draco descend ensuite taquiner le nombril de Harry imitant l'acte sexuel, alors que d'une main il caresse doucement l'intérieur des cuisses de Harry.

Puis il dépose de petit baiser sur les hanches du survivant et sur ses cuisses évitant toujours le membre douloureusement en érection qui semble demander qu'on s'occupe de lui. Puis n'y tenant plus et encourager par les gémissement encourageant et appréciateur de Harry il remonte un peu et souffle doucement sur le gland de son homme.

Harry retient sa respiration, attendant le moment ou il sentirait la bouche de Draco de refermer sur son membre. Mais a la place de ça, il sent une langue mutine lui caresser doucement la verge et les testicules. Ses mains s'agrippent au draps les serrant fermement perdu dans un monde de plaisir et de luxure que seul peuvent imaginer ce qui l'ont connu au moins une fois dans leur vie.

Puis il sent les lèvres de Draco poser un léger baiser sur son gland avant que sa bouche englobe presque l'entièrement. Si Harry était encore, ne serait ce qu'un peu, sous contrôle la tout lui échapper plus rien de comptait a part ces bouche humide et chaude faisant des va et vient le long de son sexe.

Une des mains de Draco remonte le long du corps de Harry et il met devant la bouche du Gryffondor ses doigts que le brun suce avec autant d'entrain qu'en met Malefoy à sucer sa verge.

Une fois ses doigts bien humidifiés, Draco arrête de sucer Harry et remonte l'embrasser avant de faire pénétrer un de ses doigts dans l'anus de son chéri. Harry se contracte un peu mais se détend vite, alors Draco en profite pour faire entre un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Il sent Harry un peu crispé alors redescend et reprends son sexe en bouche.

Harry en oublie la gène qu'il ressent au niveau de ses fesses et se concentre sur le plaisir sur son sexe. Il bouge des hanches encourageant Draco à bouger ses doigts dans son intimité. Ce contact ne dure pas si longtemps que ça, et Draco remonte embrasser Harry. Alors que dans une de ses mains apparaît un tube de vaseline.

Il en prend dans sa main et en passe sur son sexe. A l'aide de son autre main il glisse sous les fesses de Harry un coussin avant d'avoir un meilleur accès à ses fesses. Il encourage Harry a remonter un peu ses jambe autour de sa taille et positionne son sexe a son entrée.

-Tu es sur Harry ?

-Plus sur que jamais…

Alors Draco s'enfonce en Harry qui tente aussi bien que mal de se détendre. Sa respiration s'est arrêtée alors que le sexe de Draco écarte ses chairs. Une fois que Draco est entièrement en Harry, il stoppe tout mouvement et de sa main encore couverte de vaseline il caresse le membre de Harry.

La douleur qu'il ressent au niveau de ses fesses s'atténue aider par les caresses de la mains si glissante de Draco le long de son érection. Il commence a remuer les hanche pour encourager Draco a faire des va et vient.

Le blond n'attendant que ça ne se fait pas attendre. Il donne un premier coup de hanche les faisant tout les deux gémir.

Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ? Aucun des deux ne saurait le dire… Draco s'enfoncait en Harry comme s'il cherchait à s'emboîter entièrement dans ce corps, a faire d'eux qu'une seule masse suintant l'amour.

Harry gémissait se perdait dans ce contact sentait son âme se mélanger a celle de Draco dans ce moment intime, ou dans la chambre, seuls résonnaient les cris, les gémissement et les bruit des peau se frottant l'une a l'autre de nos deux amant.

Puis Draco vint, suivit de près par son amour. Et les deux garçons côte à côte reprenaient leur souffle, alors que leurs mains restaient soudaient.

Ceci pourrait être la fin de l'histoire… mais chacun de nous sait qu'il n'en est rien… c'est le commencement de la plus grande des histoires…

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NdA : Et bien le voila le dernier chapitre. En vérité je voulais en faire deux pour vous faire baver d'envie après le lemon… mais étant donné le temps que j'ai mis avant de publier cela je ne pouvais pas vous faire ça.**

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe… mais je n'avais personne pour demander une correction… sinon vous auriez du attendre jusqu'à demain…**

**Donc voila, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avait pas écrit de lemon et celui même s'il n'est pas raté n'est a mes yeux pas si génial. Mais bon, c'est en forgeant que l'ont devient forgeront.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plus et que vous me laisserez vos impressions…**

**Merci à Ka chan pour sa review anonyme et a tous ceux qui ont eut la force de continuer de lire cette fic…**

**A la prochaine pour l'épilogue…**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**POV Draco**

-Debout marmotte ! Je crie à mon petit ami qui dort encore comme si il n'était pas déjà 11h !

Je le regarde se lever comme un zombie puis se frotter les yeux comme un petit garçon pour finalement me sourire comme l'amant tendre et plein d'amour qu'il est. Voila maintenant un an que nous sommes ensemble.

En fait le plus dur… a part bien sûr le passage où on a galéré pour se mette ensemble, a été de réintégrer parfaitement Harry à notre bonne vieille société. Non pas qu'il avait oublié comment ça marchait… mais plutôt parce que avec toutes les personnes qui l'ont serré dans leurs bras, toutes les embrassades… et toutes les gifles dues au manque de nouvelles après la fête donnée en son honneur… je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais récupérer mon Harry entier.

Mais si il était entier, en un seul, beau, tendre et succulent morceau. Tellement succulent que nos premières nuits furent très… très chaudes. Tellement chaude que j'ai pu réécrire de petites histoires pour les magasines gay, élément dont Blaise s'est servi pour taquiner mon beau Harry.

En parlant de Blaise il est toujours avec son Yann, ce qui veut sans doute dire que ça y est Blaise a trouvé chaussure a son pied. Tout le monde est donc merveilleusement casé.

Aujourd'hui j'ai l'intention d'emmener Harry se promener à Paris. Pourquoi Paris ? Parce que on dit que c'est romantique. Bien sûr, je me demande encore ce qu'il y a de romantique là bas mais c'est un bon moyen de le découvrir.

Harry sort de la salle de bain enfin habillé et avec un regard foufou de petit chiot qui attend d'aller faire « pissou » ou, dit plus élégamment comme un amoureux qui a hâte d'aller faire une ballade romantique.

Je lui souris et lui tend la main pour l'inviter a venir transplaner avec moi. Il me rétorque qu'il veut d'abord manger un petit quelque chose mais je lui réplique que si on va en France il va manger des croissants comme il se doit.

……………………….

-Waho !! C'est trop beau !

Nous sommes en face de la cathédrale de Notre Dame, Harry un croissant en main et moi main dans les poches. Bon c'est vrai que c'est une jolie cathédrale mais y a pas de quoi vermifuger un abris de bus non plus.

Devant la cathédrale, des gens vendent plein de petits articles notamment des lasers. Qu'est ce que sont les lasers me direz vous ? Il s'agit d'espèce de petite lampe qui envoie des point rouge et si on change l'embout on peut voir des formes. Mais le fait est que les gamins qui en achètent préfèrent laisser les petits points rouges et agresser les autres passant avec. Si je pouvais sortir ma baguette je leur montrerais moi que leur laser ne sont rien et que moi je peux vraiment les aveugler !

Mais je n'en fais rien, déjà parce que c'est interdit et aussi parce que je ne voudrais pas gâcher le plaisir de mon amoureux qui lui semble aux anges. C'est vrai qu'à chaque voyage que nous avons fait il a apprécié.

Il m'a raconté que quand il était jeune il n'avait pas vu beaucoup de chose, a par les araignées d'un placard a balai, j'ai donc décidé de lui faire voir du monde.

Et aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de faire Paris car j'ai quelque chose de spécial à lui offrir ce soir. Quand je dis quelque chose de spécial je ne parle pas d'un orgasme chose que je lui offre assez souvent au final.

Il me sourit et me demande d'aller ailleurs donc en bon amant attentif à son chéri je lui obéis.

…………………..

-C'était une journée géniale. Les choses sont si belles ici, et manger dans un restaurant en face de a tour Eiffel c'est merveilleux. Merci Draco ! Merci, merci, merci !

Je lui souris, c'est vrai que la journée a été bonne, mon côté désagréable me pousserais a dire que je ne voit pas ce qu'il va de si génial a être en haut d'une tour alors qu'on voit très bien paris de sur un balai, et je pourrais aussi faire remarquer que un bateau mouche n'est pas une chose palpitante bien au contraire.

Mais le fait est que même les choses qui pourraient paraître stupide ou inintéressant donnent beaucoup de plaisir quand on les partage avec la personne que l'on aime.

Et là face a Harry, en train de manger de la viande avec de la sauve au vin rouge et des pommes de terres sauté je me prépare a donné a Harry son premier cadeau.

Mais je vais tout de même attendre de dessert.

-Tu m'as offert beaucoup de choses depuis qu'on est ensemble… Et moi je ne t'offre jamais rien…

-Oh mais si Harry, rien que le fait que tu sois avec moi est un immense cadeau. Et puis après tout tu m'offre des orgasmes presque toutes les nuits ce qui est très agréable en soit

Il se met à rougir. Harry Potter est très fort dans le rougissement sur demande et c'est très amusant pour moi de déclencher ses crises de rougissement.

-Non, mais je suis sérieux Draco… tu es vraiment merveilleux… Waho… qui aurait imaginé que on serait ensemble quand on été a Poudlard…

-Luna l'avait dit.

-Quoi ?

-Oui une fois elle m'avait dit toi et Harry être fait pour connaître une grande et belle histoire côte à côte.

-Elle t'as dit ça ? Et qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?

-Rien je l'ai fait tombé par terre et je suis partit en courant.

-C'est tout a fait toi, dit il en rigolant. Enfin elle avait plus ou moins raison non ?

Il prends un air timide en posant cette question et pour lui répondre je dois attendre que le serveur et finit de retirer nos plateaux et nous ai donné les cartes des dessert et que Harry et moi ayons décidé d'un commun accord que nous allons goûter la fameuse forêt noire française.

Et pour ajouter un peu de stress a l'homme de ma vie j'attend aussi, en silence, que les gâteaux soient devant nous pour lui répondre.

-Oui Harry elle a raison, c'est une grande et belle histoire que nous vivons côte à côte. Et en parlant d'histoire, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Je sors d'un des sacs où se trouve tout nos achats un livre. Livre que je n'ai pas acheté à Paris mais que j'avais déjà et que je voulais montrer a Harry ce soir.

Je lui tends le livre et il le prend dans ses mains pour lire le titre et là il reste les yeux ébahis et la bouche grande ouverte.

Sur la couverture est écrit :

**Ma plus grande histoire**

_-Ma vie au côté de Harry Potter-_

**Draco Malefoy**

-C'est… c'est… bafouille t il.

-Un livre mon chéri c'est un livre…

Il l'ouvre et le feuillette mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça alors je lui dis.

-Harry, mon ange, tu auras tout le temps de le lire plus tard. D'abord finissons notre dessert et retournons a la maison, j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi.

………………..

Nous voila dans le salon du manoir, notre repas nous l'avons terminé en parlant de mon livre. Il m'a demandé pourquoi il y avait écrit « ma vie au côté de Harry Potter » je lui ai dis parce que ce livre parle surtout de nous deux… et j'ai finit par lui avouer que tout le monde pensait que ça se vendrait mieux si il y avait le nom du survivant. Il a bien rigolé en entendant ça et m'a dit qu'il était honoré d'avoir son nom auprès du mien.

En rentrant au manoir, je lui ai dit de lire le dernier chapitre du livre et c'est ce qu'il est en train de faire alors que je suis assis à côté de lui et que je le regarde. Un sourire ému flotte sur ses lèvres. Dans le dernier chapitre j'ai parlé principalement de notre année en couple en y détaillant chacune de mes émotions et ça le touche apparemment. Il en est à la dernière page.

C'est ici que mon livre se termine, sur moi en train de demander à Harry si il veut m'épouser.  
Ca ne s'est jamais passé dans la réalité pour l'instant mais…

Harry relève la tête une fois qu'il a finit de lire, ses yeux brillent d'espoir et ses joues sont toutes rouges…

-Alors… murmure t il. C'est ainsi que se finit l'histoire ?

Je lui sourit et me met en face de lui un genou a terre et sort une boite de ma poche que j'ouvre lui montrant une bague assez simple en argent avec de l'écrit elfique dessus et je lui réponds :

-Non Harry… c'est ainsi que tout commence réellement… Veux tu m'épouser Harry Potter ?

-Bien sur que je le veux…

**The End**

* * *

**NdA :**

**Et voila la fin de cette fanfic, ça me fait un petit pincement au coeur quand je pense qu'elle s'achève je l'aimais bien. Merci à celles (et ceux ?) qui l'ont lu et merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu.**

**Bisous et à la prochaine**


End file.
